Out of Darkness
by OrchardMuse
Summary: Severus Snape finds himself alive facing a future he never thought he would have. As Severus builds a life for himself, Ron Weasley, George Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy find themselves taking new directions.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape frowned as he read an article in the sports section of the morning Daily Prophet. The article detailing the Wimbourne Wasps exploits on their exhibition tour through Canada read more like an expose of Quidditch players bad off the field behaviour than a game recap.

The article was accompanied by several photographs more suited to the gossip page. The one that captured Severus Snape's attention was captioned, "Recently Widowed Wasps Owner and a fan, leaving the team quarters the morning after the Ottawa victory." He knew better than to believe everything he read, but Severus Snape thought he knew the truth.

Severus neatly folded the paper and placed it on the side table. The black haired witch in the picture smiled up at him with a slightly feral look as she put an arm around Severus' partner. Severus' lover was no Wasp fan.

He put the picture out of his mind as he went to the window to answer the tapping of an impatient owl. He opened the window, and for a moment, savoured the sweet spring air. An odd thought that he should fly back to Hogwarts from Spinners End instead of apparating to Hogsmeade entered his mind. He brushed the thought away just in time to keep Cashmere from leaping through the window.

Cashmere was one of the cats he had agreed to keep for a short while for Elinore. The cat was a young female with beautiful, intelligent green eyes that had just hint of blue around the iris. Her full name was Cashmere the Huntress. And right now, she was making his owl quite nervous. Her companion, Argyll, a large grey and white male, with a patch like a pirate over his left eye and a tendency toward furballs due to his excessive grooming, was twitching his tail.

Severus glared at the cats. He would need to take them to Hogwarts with him, if Elinore didn't return on time. Elinore was his closest friend, but the rambunctious cats needed quite a bit of attention. "You are already on my bad side for opening the freezer. If even one tuft of a feather is missing from Duncan, I shall banish you both to China. Furthermore, you know you cannot go outside unattended. It is too dangerous."

The cats blinked and chased each other up the stairs.

The tawny owl Duncan gave a relieved hoot, and held up his leg. Severus removed the parchment. The owl flew to the curtain rod while Severus sat in the middle of his faded red velvet sofa. He sighed again. The envelope was an international express.

"Well," Severus mused, "Someone must need a hangover potion." He snorted at his meagre attempt at humour.

He didn't need to be a seer to know who sent this.

He thought to delay the inevitable by pouring himself the last of the elf wine. The cats had returned. They gazed at him from their perch on the window seat.

He opened the letter, and pursed his lips at seeing the tidy handwriting. He was expecting a "Dear Severus" letter. His partner had been restless of late, and their age difference weighed on Severus' heart. They had been together for over five years. At 25, he was sure his young lover was feeling the pull toward things Severus couldn't give. Like a large family of children together. A fashionable address. Dancing in public.

Ronald Bilius Weasley had surprisingly neat handwriting.

_I was photographed with a witch. Severus, please, do not believe whatever gossip is in the papers. We need to talk when I get home. Ron_

"You are free to do as you wish," he told the letter.

He ran his hand through his hair, and shook it free from his collar.

_"As am I,"_ he thought.

He would fly back to Hogwarts, and he'd leave this afternoon. He summoned his small trunk and the cats' transport crate. He placed the parchment for the draft of his new book inside, as well as Duncan's cage and the sleeping basket the cats usually ignored. At the last moment he summoned the large moving trunk he rarely used. He packed everything he owned, and a few things in the house that he didn't.

Duncan flew down from the curtain rod. Severus wrote a brief note, and attached it to Duncan's leg. "Please return to Hogwarts after you deliver it. You don't need to wait for a reply." Severus opened the window, and set Duncan off.

Severus shrunk the trunks and placed them in the side pocket of his broom. Now, he had to herd the cats into their transport crate. Of course, they had disappeared. He called their names. Cashmere mewed in response. Argyll was too dignified to meow. The sound came from the crate; they were already inside.

Severus cast a disillusion charm, an anti-locating spell, and a warming spell for the cats. He apparated to Hadley Heath just outside town, checked the cats were secure, and kicked off. He was going to fly at a little higher altitude than he usually did. It would be well after dark by the time he arrived at Hogwarts. He would take the route that went over the Forbidden Forest where he was less likely to meet other travellers.

Severus enjoyed flying. It always provided time to think. He considered his situation with Ron. He didn't want to lose him. But, he couldn't hold Ron back either. Perhaps Ron didn't need him now. Severus thought of the first time they played chess. It was the moment he had first seen more in his unlikely companion.

Then came the final battle.

Severus knew why Potter thought he was dead as he laid unconscious on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. He _was _more dead than alive. All his ribs broken and one lung collapsed. Internal bleeding and a rather poisonous snake bite. Ron Weasley, of all people, had come back. Ron apparated him to the small muggle hospital near Ottery St. Catchpole instead of St. Mungo's. By the time Severus healed, he'd been officially declared dead to the wizarding world and become a bit of a hero.

The days in the hospital were blurry. Some days Severus thought someone was stroking his arm and whispering endearments. He decided that was a side effect of his medications. He was sure Ron visited. He didn't know how often. Always Ron. Alone. When the day finally came for his release, Ron appeared with Arthur Weasley.

"Ron, why don't you get us something from those lovely vending machines we saw on the way in," Arthur said.

Ron looked, and sounded, disgruntled as he asked what kind of crisps Severus liked. He gave his father a dark look, but left the room. Arthur looked at Severus. He cleared his throat.

"Ron hasn't been exactly clear on the details, and I don't really want to know more than I already do. You've got two choices. Leave well enough alone, and live as a muggle. Maybe quietly leave the country. Or, try to come back to the wizarding world. It isn't going to be easy. I can't guarantee anything."

Severus was about to volunteer to leave the country, thinking he might enjoy Norway, when Ron returned. He looked over Arthur's head, and met Ron's blue eyes. He wasn't sure what he saw in them. He heard himself say, "I'm coming back. I only remember waking up here. There shouldn't be any consequence to anyone except myself."

There had been a trial. He had seen Ron only once across the crowded courtroom, the day Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy testified. Severus had killed Dumbledore using Avada Kadavra after all. However, the wizarding world had some different thoughts about death. It was decided that Dumbledore had "voluntarily chosen and arranged a medically assisted method to avoid excessive suffering at death." Severus was free.

The Weasleys and the Malfoys had given him an open invitation to Sunday dinners which he did not attend. He did not return to Hogwarts to see the damage. He did not have company.

Then, one crisp, sunny Thursday afternoon in late January, the first winter after the battle, a precise knock sounded on his front door just before tea time. He looked through the peephole to see Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley, shoulders hunched against the winter wind, stood behind her. Severus took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. I don't recall our appointment." He waited expectantly. Ron winced.

Hermione gulped, then started speaking rather nervously. "Oh, Professor Snape. Ron and I were just talking yesterday. We, well, I...uh..we." She finally took a breath and was about to carry on when Ron interrupted.

"Stop Hermione. We apologize for intruding on you, Professor. We will owl for an appointment." As Ron was about to turn away, Severus spoke.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger...I must say I am intrigued by your sudden appearance. Do come in. I find myself reluctantly interested in the full explanation."

Hermione entered first carrying a portable potions kit. Ron brushed by and swung a daypack from his back. They stood awkwardly for almost a minute.

Ron broke the silence. "I'll make tea." He opened the backpack, and Severus watched as Ron pulled out all the necessities for a formal tea. All three were silent as Ron worked. Severus noted Ron's attention to detail, as he followed the traditional formalities of serving to an honoured guest.

Severus saw the irony of being his own guest as he carefully regarded his visitors. He sipped his tea. The tea warmed him, and he settled more comfortably in his wingback chair. Ron visibly relaxed. Hermione squirmed. Severus decided to let one of his visitors take the lead. It was Ron.

"I have been...concerned...that you haven't accepted our family invitations. I know you haven't accepted the Malfoy's either. Not even for Christmas. You did not attend the annual Malfoy New Year gala. Is there some reason you have been avoiding all of us, Professor Snape?" Ron sounded both curious and defiant. Not at all deferential.

Hermione held her cup at an odd angle. "Ron, that's not..." Severus interrupted.

"Ronald, as you are no longer my student, you may call me Severus." He held Ron's gaze, and continued slowly. "I have not been avoiding you. While I have fully recovered physically from my injuries, I find that I have needed some time to plan for the future," his voice trailed off. Severus had not expected to have a future after the final battle.

Hermione was about to speak when an owl tapped on the window. She offered to let the owl in. As her back was turned, Severus felt Ron's eyes on him. Ron moved to offer him more tea. His hand brushed against Severus' knee. Severus felt the wandless message incantation that Ron had devised during the Horocrux hunt. _"Well, if you aren't avoiding me, I expect to see more of you."_

Hermione moved back from the window, a large Eagle Owl perched on her wrist. "He nipped me when I tried to take the letter," she complained.

Severus held back a small smile, as he recognized the International Potions Institute seal on the letter.

"May we know your plans?" Ron asked.

"I will know my next step once I read this letter." Severus opened the letter. He had received the funding he requested. "Do the two of you have any fear of returning to Malfoy Manor?" Severus did not look up.

Ron immediately answered, "No."

Hermione paled. She finally said, "I can do it. If it is for something important."

"Good. I have received funding from the International Potions Institute to take on several apprentices. Enough for four apprentices and a paid assistant to be precise. After completion of the course I have designed, you, Miss Granger, would have the Master Potions Certificate you seem to desire from the contents of your portable potions kit. I believe those are examples of the work you were required to deliver to any full member of the Institute by today as a condition of your provisional acceptance?"

"Yes," she stammered.

Severus continued. "For there to be potions, brewing must occur. I do not have the proper facilities here, and Hogwarts, even if it were completely repaired, is not a place I wish to return to at this time." Severus paused, "Malfoy Manor has an advanced potions laboratory, as well as the other needed facilities. The two of you will be at the gate to the Manor with whatever you need to live for the next six months on Sunday by noon. Since you have both been to the Manor, I trust you are able to locate it on your own. We will have dinner with the Malfoy family, the other apprentices and several guests that afternoon at two. We start work on Monday."

Hermione sputtered. "You are turning Malfoy Manor into a school?"

"Potions related studies only. Unless Hogwarts has not reopened by September 1st. Then we will need to find a large premises to conduct tutoring for younger students. For now, it is adequate. Where do you think the Slytherins of your year were tutored before they went to Hogwarts?"

"Who are the students you've accepted?" Ron queried.

"Draco, of course."

Ron grimaced.

"Miss Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger. The others know of their acceptance already."

Hermione scowled. She'd been chosen last. "You've taken on Neville? He is abysmal at potions."

"Miss Granger, please refrain from criticising your fellow apprentices. As it happens, Mr. Longbottom has a truly exceptional knowledge of Herbology. One of the areas of study, if you had read the entire catalogue, is plant preparation. Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood are interested in pursuing a business supplying magical plants and other supplies for commercial potions as well as the home market. Our world needs leadership in that area."

"Oh..." Hermione blanched. She hadn't thought that far ahead, to a job, the future. She wanted the credential. She had missed 7th year, and needed the advanced study. She just couldn't go to Beauxbatons, although they had offered.

"Ron will be the program assistant."

Ron said, "We should be getting back to the Burrow and start packing. Will you need to see me before Sunday to review the details of the job?"

Severus looked thoughtful. He had not expected them to accept without more questions. Perhaps they held some small measure of trust in him.

"No," he said. "We can discuss the plans each week Sunday evenings after dinner."

Hermione and Ron returned to the Burrow to find the entire Weasley clan, plus Luna, her father, Harry, Neville, the formidable Augusta Longbottom, Kingsley Shaklebolt and Minerva McGonagall gathered in the living room.

"What are we celebrating?" asked Ron.

Everyone deferred to Mr. Weasley. "Well, Ron, perhaps there is something you," he paused, "and Hermione should be telling us." He looked around the room. "Then we will decide whether it is a celebration."

Harry glared first at Hermione, then Ron.

Ron knew the look, Harry thought they'd hidden something from him.

George was more straightforward, "Explain this." He shoved a formal announcement under Ron's nose.

"Oh..I hadn't seen that." Hermione looked flabbergasted as she looked over Ron's shoulder. It was a cream coloured parchment bearing the International Potions Institute Seal. It announced the acceptance of the apprentices and included an invitation to a private dinner at Malfoy Manor. A larger reception including dancing would follow.

Ron took a deep breath. He held his father's eye. "Hermione and I had tea with Professor Snape this afternoon. He offered me a job as his assistant for a grant he got from the International Potions Institute. I'm taking it."

Hermione said, "I've been accepted as one of the four apprentices. I guess you know already, so have Luna and Neville."

Professor McGonagall was brusque. "Has he given you other details yet? Such as where he plans to hold the classes? Why is he starting a new school?"

Ron continued. "He said he doesn't have adequate brewing facilities at his home, and Hogwarts has not been rebuilt. So, for now, we will be at Malfoy Manor. Draco is the fourth apprentice."

Hermione added, "He said it's not a new school, just potions study. We don't really know much more until we start Monday."

Arthur Weasley sighed, "Ron, Kingsley, if you both could come help me get some wine from the workshop. Everyone else please start dinner."

They walked in silence to the workshop. Ron entered last and cast a silencio, a muffliato, and three different no entry wards. He spoke confidently.

"My father knows some of this already. Kingsley. I'm the one that went back to the Shrieking Shack for Professor Snape during the time that Harry went into the Forbidden Forest. I didn't think he was dead, and I had learned some muggle lifesaving techniques. The only muggle hospital I knew was the one in Ottery. At the beginning I thought he'd die anyway. I never told anyone until the day he was released when I brought my father to the hospital. I'm not sorry I did it. I don't know why I was hired. He did ask me and Hermione if we were afraid to be in Malfoy Manor. I'm not. I won't spy on him for you. Or the Malfoys, if that's what you're asking."

Kingsley chuckled. "Draco's probation requires him to stay on the Manor grounds at all times for the next year, except for his mandatory visits to the ministry. Looks like Severus is trying to improve the gilded cage. Give me that wine Arthur, I've got a feeling it's time for a father-son talk. You will report anything truly illegal. That's not a request."

Arthur sat in his workshop chair. He motioned Ron to sit.

"Ron, I know that you've felt like you've gotten the bad end of things at times. You are our son. You can always come to us. Is there anything further about the final battle I should know?"

Ron did not hesitate. "No, there's nothing." He'd decided the moment he left the Shrieking Shack. He'd never speak of what had happened there.

Arthur said, "I have just one question for you to think about. Why did you do it?"

"What?" Ron was confused by the question. "I don't understand what you mean." "Accept this particular job. Why this job? To be near Hermione?"

Ron looked his father in the eye. "Because I need it. Hermione can date Malfoy."

Arthur looked surprised. "We'd better get back inside before dinner is over."

The only thing George heard, not for lack of trying, was his father's question as he and Ron walked toward the house. "Is that a prophecy?"

Ron laughed, "No, it just makes the most sense to me."


	2. New Directions

Ron arrived at Malfoy Manor promptly at 9:00am.

A house elf named Kipper was delighted to meet him. "I am your and Master Snape's elf for the duration of the Institute, Master Weasley." The elf apparated Ron and his trunk to the front hall. Draco was just exiting the dining room.

"Well, Weasley, I didn't expect you to be the first to arrive. Where's your girlfriend?"

"If you mean Hermione. She isn't my girlfriend. If you've ever had an interest in her, now is your opportunity. Six straight months as your full time potions partner. She could get used to you. Maybe even like you."

Kipper reappeared.

"Master Weasley, Master Snape would like you to join him in his study to review the job duties and schedule since you have arrived early. I will show you the way."

The elf started walking and Ron had no choice but to follow before he lost sight of her.

Dinner took place in the family area of the Manor. The room overlooked the snow covered gardens.

Ron wasn't sure that forty people constituted private. Seven tables of six were set up around the room, but there wasn't a formal seating chart.

Draco Malfoy had steered Hermione to a table where Luna and Neville were already sitting, then sat down himself. Two of the guests were Zabini and Goyle. At some silent signal from Draco, they sat at the table as well.

Harry was there, though he hadn't actually received an invitation. Ginny had received one that said, "and guest." She brought Harry. Fleur, Bill, Charlie and Hoarce Slughorn rounded out their table. Percy was at a table clearly full of Ministry appointees.

Elinore, the youngest of the three representatives from the International Potions Institute, took Ron's arm. She had sparkling blue eyes and long dark hair. Something about her eyes seemed familiar.

"We shall be partnered for the reception. We should get to know each other now." She led Ron to an empty table. They were soon joined by Arthur Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Kinglsey Shaklebolt, and a woman Ron didn't know. They were obviously, to Ron at least, holding a silent conference. He was used to the conferences that occurred over dinner at Grimauld Place. Ron knew that if his father wanted his participation, he'd be included at the appropriate time.

Elinore made polite dinner conversation with Ron. As pudding was about to be served, she said, "I must excuse myself and join the Institute Representatives." She glanced at the others. "Be quite careful. I have had some personal experience in this area. Most of his victims were killed. Many of the rest are broken shells of the person they could have become." As she stood, she glanced at Ron. "He may be strong enough." Elinore walked away, and did not look back.

Ron watched Elinore until she sat at a table with the other Institute Representatives, Severus, Narcissa Malfoy, and oddly, his brother George. Molly seemed to be covertly watching them from a table with Augusta Longbottom, Andromeda Tonks, Minerva McGonagall and two women he thought might be Goyle and Zabini's mothers.

Arthur Weasley cleared his throat. Lucius Malfoy raised his hand, "No Arthur, I will inform him."

Ron suddenly had a feeling that something overwhelmingly dreadful was about to happen. He looked Lucius Malfoy in the eye.

"The Wizengamut wants me, us, to testify about where we were during the final battle. About what happened...the Shrieking Shack. The part containing our encounter with Tom Riddle."

Ron did not look at his father. He looked past Lucius before he spoke and saw Draco Malfoy and Neville trying to make Hermione sit back down. Ron felt time slow down. He could barely breath.

"Ronald, I am sorry." Lucius continued, "I attempted to keep it from the investigators. I may have made the situation worse for you."

Ron looked at his father. "How long have you known? And who else does?"

Arthur looked uncomfortable. "Lucius came to me in the Great Hall immediately after the battle. He told me everything. The only people who know are those at this table, and whoever you've told."

"I've never mentioned it to anyone. That witch, Elinore..."

"There are informed muggles at the hospital in Ottery. Elinore is their contact, as well as being a close friend of Snape. She knew who you both were. She lives primarily in the muggle world, and is qualified as a muggle physician. Ottery Hospital was a planned backup site if St Mungo's was ever overwhelmed. That's why no questions were asked when you and Snape arrived there. She wears a glamour when she works." Arthur sipped his tea. "And when she teaches muggle first aid."

Ron gulped. His secret preparations to live in the muggle world if everything went haywire weren't so secret after all. He found himself wondering who his father's friends really were.

The woman at the table finally spoke, "I am Lucius', and now your, attorney. Please do not leave the Manor unless you inform me where you are going. Even to visit your family. I expect you will need to be in court in about three months. You are not being charged with anything at this time; however, it is in your best interests to refrain from telling anyone else about this until the trial is over. You are listed as testifying for the defence, which many will find unusual."

Ron left the reception at half eight when his parents departed. It was just before ten when Severus entered their sitting room. The reception had continued longer than planned. Severus hadn't expected Ron to be up, about to make tea.

"Kipper will prepare tea for us."

"I know. I'd rather do it."

Severus noted that the tea set was the same unusual pattern that Ron brought to Spinners End. "Won't Molly miss her china?"

As he poured Ron said, "No. This is mine. I had it made with some of the reward I got for being a so called War Hero. I've got a few galleons saved now. I took a couple speaking engagements that Harry refused to do. When the Cannons found out I was a big fan they hired me to autograph shirts and wizard trading cards. I've had my taste of fame."

Ron handed Severus a cup.

"This one is the first pattern I did that I liked. That's why I kept it. I've got some other patterns I've drawn for full dinner sets. George is backing Ginny in a bridal registry shop. I get a commission if a customer chooses a set I've designed."

"A wedding gift for Miss Granger. How nice." Severus said instead of thank you as he took the cup.

Ron chuckled. "I haven't gotten her married off to Malfoy just yet. She's not being very cooperative."

Severus snorted. "I meant a wedding gift for you to give her when you marry her."

"I know what you meant. Like I told my father, Hermione should date Malfoy."

"Your father?" He queried as he set down the cup.

Ron picked up the tea tray and moved it to the side board. He finally said, "My father asked me if I took the job to be near Hermione. I told him I needed the job. And, I do need a job. I took this one because you offered it."

There was silence in the room. Ron was still standing at the sideboard, his back to Severus.

"Ron, please sit. There are some things you should know." Ron sat. Both gazed at the fire.

"First, I never properly thanked you for taking the risk to save my life. I didn't hire you out of some sense of gratitude. I've seen your strategic skills. You already know me and can deal with my...moods. I also want to thank you for your part in saving Draco. He is my godson, and I admit I have favoured him in the past. I understood what he was facing. I failed him, he should not have been in the situation he was."

Severus stood and began to pace. He continued, "I am not a good person Ronald. I have seen and done too many things. I'm too old and too damaged."

Ron interrupted, "You sound like Remus trying to fend off Tonks. I'll decide for myself who I want in my life."

A knock on the door startled them both. Ron smoothed his robes. "I'll get it." He opened the door to find Draco in the hall.

"Mr. Weasley," he growled.

"Just call me Ron, Draco. What do you need?"

"I usually fly in the mornings at seven before breakfast during the week. Would you like to join me tomorrow? I have a Comet 990 you can use."

Ron hesitated. Aware that his treatment of Draco tonight would set the tone for their entire stay, and affect his association with Severus, Ron said, "Can you meet me here? I'm not sure I can find my way out of the house yet."

Severus called, "Draco, come in. I'd like a word."

Ron let Draco enter, then said, "I'm going to get some sleep. See you in the morning."


	3. Crushing Moonstones

The first month of the Institute flew by. Ron was in his element. He liked the challenges of his new responsibilities. Ron and Severus had developed a good working relationship, and slowly formed a collegiality that suited them. They played chess, and ate dinner privately on Friday nights. Neither had approached more intimate subjects.

They had quickly settled into their living arrangements. Ron had a fairly spacious room with a tiny bath that he entered from the sitting room he shared with Severus. Their rooms were on the top floor of the manor, and Ron's room had a large window that overlooked the back garden. Severus' rooms were larger, and more lavishly appointed. He had a two room suite with spacious bath. The only disadvantage that Ron could see was that Severus' study didn't have a window.

Hermione was surprised and unhappy that Ron wasn't sharing the apprentices quarters. Draco still had his childhood room, but a magical entry to the other apprentices shared sitting room had been added. Hermione's mood improved when she discovered that their sitting room had a direct entrance to the library.

The students ate breakfast with the Malfoys every day, and Ron found himself looking forward to his conversations with Lucius, Draco and Severus. Lucius always sat at the head of the table. Severus to his right. After that first morning flying, Draco sat to his father's left. He and Ron were in the middle of a conversation, and Ron just sat down next to Draco. They continued the pattern. Hermione sat at the end of the table near Narcissa. She'd been chastised by Lucius for reading books at breakfast. Luna and Neville never sat in the same seats two days in a row.

One of Ron's duties was taking letters from the Owls. He'd noticed that Elinore wrote Severus often. Severus did not ask him to send personal replies, just orders, payments and reports to the Institute. He didn't know how often Severus responded. Ron liked Elinore. But, the unknown something between Elinore and Severus made Ron uneasy.

Ron was flopped on the couch in the sitting room he shared with Severus. Now that he was organized, Ron took a short break daily after lunch. He often read for his own enjoyment with his feet up on the arm of the sofa. He was reading Quidditch Quarterly when Severus came in. Ron expected Severus to tell him to get his feet off the Malfoy's sofa and on the floor.

He only said, "This one was not for me. Do not disturb me. I will take dinner in my rooms," as he handed Ron a letter. Ron recognized Elinore's handwriting. Severus' study door snapped shut. 

_Dear Ron, I trust you are well, and keeping Severus in line. I will be coming to visit the Institute Students this Sunday, and I will need to discuss a few things with you. Your medical records from Ottery Hospital on the night of the battle have been subpoenaed for Lucius' trial. The court seems most concerned about the time line of events. The ministry wants to know Voldemort's every move for that day. Yours truly, Elinore_

It was Friday. Severus and Ron ate dinner together every Friday. Ron would wait.

At promptly 7:00 pm Severus threw open his door.

Kipper's ears quivered as she set up dinner on the sitting room table.

"Master Snape ordered the dinner to his rooms for one person, Master Weasley."

Ron looked Severus in the eye. "I know Kipper. But this is one of Master Snape's rooms, and I need to eat too. You've performed admirably. You may go if you are finished."

Severus sat, and began to serve himself the cream of asparagus soup. He did not speak.

Ron sat, put his napkin on his lap, and took a sip of water. He said, "How long have you known Elinore?" He hoped he sounded neutral.

"She was in Ravenclaw. Head girl a few years before you entered."

Ron decided to get right to it. "Did you ever date her?" Ron knew he sounded petulant. He poked his chicken with his fork.

"We've had some shared experiences. We spent a few summers researching together. We are quite close."

Ron knew that cryptic response was all he would get. He put his fork down.

"She wrote to me because we are both required to testify at Lucius' trial. I had some injuries. Lucius didn't to anything to me. In fact, he helped, otherwise I'd be dead." Ron's hand trembled as he reached for his water. "The injuries came from Voldemort." There. He'd said it. Out loud for the first time. "Come to the trial with me when I testify. I can't say more. I need you to be there. Please."

Severus nodded. Ron was clearly distressed. He did not know Ron had been wounded during the battle. He read an article in the Prophet that clearly stated Ron had escaped injury. Ron had never spoken of getting wounded. The meaning behind Ron's question about Elinore became clear.

"Ron, you know I grew up with Lily and I truly loved her. She was my first friend. I held her memory for too long. I made myself bitter." Severus paused, "I have had several liaisons, but Elinore and I are not lovers."

Ron interrupted, "I don't need to know..this.."

Severus continued, "Yes you do. As you know, your mother is the last of the main branch of the Prewitt family. She had a cousin, August Prewitt. August and Molly's fathers were brothers. August was a Slytherin. Four years older than I. Popular, talented. It was August who introduced Lucius, then eventually me, to Tom Riddle. August was quite beautiful. But, he was also cold, distant, and sometimes cruel. Elinore and I both were betrayed by August. Elinore would not reveal anything private about you, even to me. I had not known you had any injuries due to the battle."

Ron started poking his chicken again.

"I know a little about August. I found a picture of the two of you, with a girl, and a letter you wrote in the attic when I was home for Christmas sixth year, the day before the house was destroyed."

Severus continued carefully, wondering what exactly Ron knew about the history between him, Elinore and August. "If you've seen a photograph of August, you know that you look physically, almost exactly like him."

Ron stood. His thoughts jumbled. Severus had called August beautiful. Maybe he did have a chance. Ron abruptly leaned over and put his hand at the nape of Severus' neck. He lightly brushed his lips across Severus' ear as he let his hand drop.

"I promised Neville and Luna I'd help them crush moonstones after dinner."


	4. Clarity

Ron walked down the hall humming to himself. He truly enjoyed his evening with Luna and Neville. They had become a couple, but he never felt left out with the two of them. Not like it was with Ginny and Harry.

It was somewhat after midnight when he entered his sitting room. He was surprised to find Severus still up and reading by the fire. A chess game was begun on the table. Ron glanced at the game.

"Who were you playing with? They've made a few mistakes."

Severus looked up. "Elinore unexpectedly arrived early this evening. She brought a young relative of mine with her. I was playing with him. He is just learning the game. We will finish in the morning."

"Well, he has an excellent teacher. You have an ability to see your opponent's moves almost before they do. You haven't been using legilimancy against me have you?"

"No, I have not." Severus replied. The guarded tone in Severus' voice made Ron turn.

"Severus, I didn't mean that seriously. I know you wouldn't invade my mind."

"If had invaded your mind, I would have no need to ask you the question that has been plaguing me since your abrupt departure from dinner," Severus said as he stood and moved toward Ron.

Severus reached up and lightly caressed Ron's cheek.

"From our conversation, I had thought you were developing an interest in Elinore. Your subsequent actions could be construed as indicating a different interest. I require clarification."

"You," Ron managed to say as Severus' lips met his. Severus spoke when they finally drew apart.

"We cannot do more while Ethan is here. I hope when you meet him, you will not judge me too harshly."

He quickly brushed his lips over Ron's cheek and headed to his room.

The next morning, Ron was reading a note from Severus saying he'd gone down to the lab early when a knock sounded at the door. Ron opened the door. A small boy was in the hall wandlessly levitating a pitcher of iced pumpkin juice.

"I'm sorry," the boy apologized, "I was looking for Master Snape's room."

"You've found the right place," Ron managed to choke out in a voice he thought probably sounded like a sheep being strangled. "You must be Ethan. You are welcome to come in and wait for him. You can put the pumpkin juice on the sideboard. He's not here, but he should be back soon."

Ron suddenly understood why Severus looked at Harry the way he did. There was no doubt in Ron's mind. Ethan was Severus' son.

Ethan looked undecided. After a few moments, he stepped into the room, and lowered the pitcher onto the side board.

"Ethan, do you know how to play gobstones?" Ron queried.

"No," Ethan said, "I am learning chess, and I have some board games at home."

"Kipper!" Ron called. "Master Weasley, what do you require?"

"We need a gobstones set. I didn't think I would be using one here, so I didn't bring mine. I happen to know that Ethan's grandmother was the President of the Gobstones Club during her time at Hogwarts. I'm thinking Ethan might be good at it once he learned the rules. Oh, and some sandwiches to go with that pumpkin juice Ethan brought with him."

Kipper popped away.

Soon Ron and Ethan were sitting on the floor in front of the sitting room fire. Ron explained the rules of the game while Ethan took small bites of his sandwich.

"How do you know that my grandmother played gobstones at Hogwarts?"

"Well, Professor Slughorn told me and my friend Harry to use some copies of textbooks that were in the storage cupboard. The one Harry got had the last name Prince in it. We didn't know anyone with that last name, so our friend Hermione did some research and found Eileen Prince."

"So your friend had my grandmother's old book?"

"No, it turned out to be your father's book."

Ethan looked at Ron a little suspiciously. "My father?"

Ron looked Ethan in the eye, and after a moment said, "Of course I know your father. He was my potions professor for five years, and now he is my friend. I knew the moment I opened the door Severus is your father. You have his eyes."

Ron and Ethan finished the sandwiches, juice and several gobstones games. Ethan picked up the rudiments of the game quickly, and won a few times. They had just cleaned up when Severus entered, closely followed by Elinore.

"Ron!" Elinore exclaimed. "It's good to see you again. I see you have met my son. I'm sorry if he disturbed you."

Ron looked at Severus as he answered Elinore.

"I wasn't disturbed at all," Ron said. "We had some lunch and played a few games of gobstones while we were waiting. I should get going, I'm going to visit my brother George for the afternoon."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Ethan," Ron said as he shook the small boy's hand.

"Ron says I have father's eyes," Ron heard Ethan say as he shut the door behind him.

Two Months Later.....

Ron strode down the corridor toward his rooms. He had returned to Malfoy Manor as quickly as possible. Severus had disappeared immediately when court was adjourned. Ron tried to plan the quickest route to anywhere he thought Severus might go if he wasn't at the Manor.

Ron's parents were in the courtroom, and he couldn't leave without speaking to them. Apparently, his father's explanation hadn't truly prepared his mother for the content of his testimony. His father seemed to understand why he was returning to the Manor. But, his mother wanted him home. Ron realized the Burrow wasn't exactly home now. It had only been three months, but his life here was home now.

Ron heard a loud crash as he opened the door. To Ron's relief, Severus had returned. To his dismay, Severus had gotten back before him.  
Severus' hands were shaking in anger. The crystal brandy decanter lay broken on the floor.

Ron took off his formal robe, draped it over the back of a chair and waited for Severus to speak. Severus began to pace.

"Do you have any idea what I went through trying to keep the three of you alive? Every day I'd see your faces in class, at meals, looking up at me with loathing. I vowed to myself that I'd do all I could so you wouldn't go through what we had. Trying to convince him that you three were beneath notice. That other things were more important. I kept away from you particularly. To keep you safe, uncontaminated. I was relieved when you didn't come back for your final year at Hogwarts. I knew I could not control the Carrows. Now I hear in open court the complete details of how he had his hands on you. And, however inadvertently, it was MY fault."

Severus stormed through his study and into his bed chamber. The doors remained open.

Ron moved to the doorway, slouched against the carved oak of the frame, arms crossed over his chest. Trousers slung low on his hips.

Severus had taken off his robes, and was putting his watch on his bureau. He glowered at Ron, the effect muted by the fact that he was only clad in t-shirt and boxers.

"Ron, I admitted my lust to myself that first time we played chess at Shell Cottage. Acting on it is very different thing." He turned to face Ron, saying, "To do the things you described without your consent, is an abomination."

"You don't seem to realize what you may have just given up by publicly stating, however obliquely, that you would go through it again, if it meant my life. Family, friends, even job opportunities." Severus looked deep in Ron's eyes. "There are others who seek your attention. What is it you desire of me?"

Ron's blue eyes bored into his. "I thought I made that clear. I want you. All of you. I want to be in your pants, in your bed, in your heart, in your mind. I'll take any part of that I can get, for as long as I can have it."

Ron slipped his arms around Severus, and nuzzled his neck. Severus groaned. Somehow Ron had found that one spot. The one that sent a burst of desire directly to the nether regions. Severus moaned again.

He captured Ron's lips, and gave a tentative flick of his tongue. All those public snogging sessions with Lavender Brown had paid off. Ron was an expert kisser. Severus loosened Ron's trousers. The tortured look on Ron's face during his testimony as he described how Voldemort had touched him and the things he was forced to do came unbidden to his mind. Severus hesitated.

"Don't stop," Ron whispered. "I was afraid of this. That you wouldn't want me once you knew. I tried to get away with giving them the memory."

Ron was silenced by Severus' lips on his. Assertive. Demanding.

When they were finished Ron swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Severus grabbed his wrist.

"I'm only going to take a quick shower, and getting some clean boxers. I can't sleep naked." Ron picked up his discarded clothing as he left the room.

Ron looked at himself in the bathroom mirror as he tied a towel around his waist. The scars on his back and legs were barely visible now, and he realized he no longer examined the large slash over his ribs on a daily basis. He had put some of what had happened aside. But he'd need a bit of the fabled Gryffindor bravery for what he was about to suggest.

Ron had finished drying his hair when he heard an insistent knock on the sitting room door. Annoyed, he strode across the room and opened the door. Hermione and Neville were in the hall. Neville looked embarrassed.

When Hermione tried to enter, Ron put his arm across the opening. "What?" he said a bit loudly.

Hermione jumped, "You missed dinner. The evening Prophet has an outlandish headline."

"If we need dinner, we will get Kipper to bring it. The headline is probably true. I figured the testimony would leak somehow. Don't knock again. The door will bite you."

Neville spoke, "I told you they wouldn't want to be disturbed. Luna sent this Lemon Balm salve she made. She said to give it to Professor Snape. Let's go Hermione."

Ron slammed the door, and placed two locking spells. He reinforced the automatic message taking charm and the biting charm for good measure.

Ron returned to his room, and looked around. Something seemed out of place. He pulled on some clean boxers, went back to Severus, and placed Luna's balm on Severus' night table.

He sat hesitantly on the edge of the bed, he hoped Severus wouldn't reject his suggestion. "My room is larger than your study, and there is more light. If we used my room as a study, we could use your study as a private sitting area. We'd be able to keep the chess table up."

"It is an excellent idea. We can arrange it tomorrow. I might enjoy a bit of sunlight while writing," Severus said as he ran his hand down Ron's chest. Severus continued, "I ordered food. Kipper brought a paper. The headline is not quite correct."

Ron's stomach rumbled. There were small meat pastys, cheese, fruit slices, and nuts. The second tray held an assortment of chocolates. Ron took a selection and walked around the bed to get in the other side.

He realized the night table from his room was already in place. A pint of his favourite mead sat on a coaster. He fluffed up his own pillow and glanced at the Prophet headline.

"Bit presumptuous don't you think?"

"The Daily Prophet does have a tendency toward sensationalism, unless you mean something else," Severus said blandly.

"The headline of course," Ron responded.

The Prophet had a large photo of Harry Potter, under the headline: HARRY POTTER ANGRY!! Testimony reveals best friend Ron Weasley's tryst with Dark Lord! A smaller article was titled, "Weasley Claims Malfoy Saved His Life."

Ron sighed as he unwrapped a chocolate frog.

"Harry probably is angry. He always wants to know things first. Now all the people close to him, except Ginny, are here at Malfoy Manor, of all places, without him. Is the rest of the article any better?"

"It is actually somewhat more factual than their usual front page. I know there is no escaping Harry Potter for me. Especially now. Don't feel you need to choose between me and your friends."

"I'm not expecting them to like my choices. I don't need their permission." Ron crumpled the frog wrapper and threw it in the general direction of the waste basket.

"Miss Lovegood apparently approves, or she wouldn't have sent this particular healing balm."

Ron was silent. He finished his mead, then laid back in the bed, hands folded behind his head. He stared at the underside of the bed canopy for several minutes. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he had hope for his own future. He wasn't sure how healing or happiness happened, but he thought he was finally headed toward both.

Severus still held the paper, but Ron thought he might not be reading. Severus put the paper on his night table, and turned toward Ron. Their eyes met.

"Severus," Ron's voice sounded thick and husky, "let me take you in my mouth."

This was the worst part of Ron's testimony. Ron told the lurid details of the sexual acts Voldemort had forced on him while he bled from his wounds. Severus had gripped the arm of his courtroom chair so tightly it had broken.

"Severus, I don't know how you did it. Survived his brutality all those years. I never understood until I was made to kneel before him."

Ron kissed Severus deeply and slowly began to move toward his goal, leaving small kisses and nips in a trail down his chest. Severus stroked Ron's hair. He quickly found himself bucking up to meet Ron's moves.

Tears started streaming down Ron's cheeks. Severus willed himself to stay in the moment. To his surprise Ron took his length and swallowed as he felt the pulse of his climax. Ron collapsed on Severus' chest.

"May I touch your mind?" Ron hiccuped, and nodded. "The chanting sounds more melodic. It is more soothing that way." Severus smoothed a bit of Luna's Lemon Balm gel on Ron's temples and began the healing chant in his mind.

Ron slowly relaxed and fell asleep. Severus held him for most of the night. He continued stroking Ron's hair, without falling asleep himself. As dawn approached, Severus realized he might have found the partner he thought he'd never have.

Love was a responsibility Severus wasn't sure he was truly able to handle. But he did know that NO ONE would harm Ron Weasley again and get away with it.


	5. Revelation

Severus lowered his altitude and skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest. A few thestrals grazed on the meat Hagrid left them every night in the clearing behind his hut. He was surprised to see lights blazing from the Great Hall. His plan was to land on the Astronomy Tower and walk down to his rooms without being noticed. As Deputy Headmaster, it was his duty to investigate anything unusual. He landed at the foot of the front steps.

Severus unlashed the cats' transport crate. He picked it up in one hand, his broom in the other. He cast a wandless Alohomora, and removed his disillusion charms as he entered the foyer. At that moment, Ron, Draco and Hermione exited the Great Hall. None of them should be at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, Ron pointed his wand at Severus.

"Where the HELL have you been?" he growled menacingly.

Constant vigilance still reigned in the Snape-Weasley household.

"I have been at my cooking class. We made pierogi, and you?"

"I have been buying cat food." He glanced at the crate.

Ron stepped closer, grabbed Severus by his robes and kissed him. Ron ran his tongue over Severus' teeth. He stepped back.

"It's him."

"Now that you know who I am. Perhaps you could tell me what is going on."

Draco and Ron looked at each other.

Draco said, "We thought you were killed."

Hermione added, "Your house at Spinners End was destroyed late this afternoon, and the flat Ron has in Hogsmeade was burglarized."

Severus Snape knew there was more. They would have designated Ron to tell him the worst. He looked at Ron.

"Just tell me."

"Elinore is missing. She didn't meet me in Montreal. When I tried to contact her, the hotel said she cancelled her reservation for the Canadian Potions Symposium. She wouldn't have missed our meeting without word. As far as I can tell the last time anyone saw her was three weeks ago. Two other Institute Members are missing as well."

Severus said, "She owled me two weeks ago, and asked me to care for the cats. She dropped them off the day I arrived at Spinners End. It's why I went there instead of Hogsmeade." "You were going to Canada anyway," he said to Ron. "That was nine days ago."

Cashmere had started wailing when Ron said Elinore was missing. The usually silent Argyll was growling.

Hermione bent down, and tried to console them. She stood up, startled. "Draco, did Harry say that the other missing witch and wizard had Animagi forms?"

"I don't remember. Why?"

"I'm letting you out. I'll force you out of your forms unless you agree to reveal yourselves," Hermione stated.

Hermione opened the transport crate, and the cats stepped out. They returned to their human identities.

Hermione was shocked. "They're children! They're too young to have this ability."

Argyll became a lanky boy with straight black hair and almost black eyes. He looked to be about nine years old.

The girl flew into Ron's arms. Ron picked her up, and rested her on his right hip. He smoothed the boy's hair with his left hand.

The little girl's eyes looked just as they had as Cashmere the cat. She had cream coloured skin with just a few freckles. Her hair fell in waves to her waist. It was the same colour and texture as Ron Weasley's.

Hermione's arms were folded across her chest. Severus spoke first.

"Elinore is their mother. They use the last name Roland on their travel documents. This is Ethan. His true name is Ethan Severus Rowan Prince. I am his father."

Ethan held his hand out to Hermione. She slowly unfolded her arms, and shook it.

"Hello Draco, It is good to see you again." Ethan continued, "I am pleased to finally meet you Madame Malfoy. This is my sister. Helena Aurora May Weasley. Our friends call her Elena."

Elena buried her face in Ron's neck.

Kipper appeared, stalling Hermione's questions. "Shall I take the children to your quarters, Master Severus?"

"No, thank you Kipper. We will walk down together. Please take my broom and the transport crate to the locked storage area. Then bring a light supper for the children. Their favourites please. Ron and I will have dinner later, just beverages for the adults."

By the time they arrived at Professor Snape's quarters, the table was set. Ron sat at one end, having finally convinced Elena to sit in her own chair to his left. Ethan sat to her left. Severus was at the other end of the table. Draco sat across from Elena, Hermione across from Ethan.

Draco, wanting to keep the conversation neutral, said, "How did the exhibition games go?" That was not the best conversational topic to bring up. Everyone but Ron glared at him.

Elena said, "Daddy, why are you friends with the lady that always says mean things to Mummy?"

"Which lady do you mean Elena, and what does she say?" Ron asked cautiously.

"The lady in the Prophet. We see her at the art gallery. Mummy makes me practice my dissolution charm when we go there."

Ethan said, "Your picture was in the Prophet this morning." He stabbed at a few peas and announced he wasn't hungry.

"Kipper!" Severus called. When she appeared Severus said, "I need a copy of this morning's Daily Prophet immediately."

When Kipper returned with the paper, Severus held it up for everyone to see. "Is this the lady, Elena?" Elena nodded.

Draco asked, "Have you seen this lady more than once?" Elena nodded again.

Ethan said, "I've never seen her. They go to the gallery on Tuesday mornings when I'm in school."

Draco said, "We need to collect as many of her memories as we can. Ethan if you think of anything that seems unusual we would like to have that memory." Draco stood. "We all need some rest. We'll be back in the morning."

Severus announced, "Off to bed you two. Kipper will assist you tonight."

Severus didn't need Elena's memories. The woman in the photograph looked older than her years, but even a short stint in Azkaban would do that to a witch. He'd recognized Lavinia Lestrange, half sister of the man who had introduced him to Tom Riddle. She had done well for herself, financially speaking. Rumours swirled about her involvement in illegal potions. Severus knew she didn't have enough talent herself to brew a decent cup of tea. She did have a talent for persuading others to do her bidding. He thought that was why she had never been caught.

Hermione was curled up in bed next to her husband of three years. There were still things she just couldn't understand about the way Slytherins went about their business. She got up on her elbows, and looked at her husband.

"Draco, do you know why they didn't tell me they each had a child?" Her bottom lip trembled.

Draco sighed. He did know, and couldn't tell her. He decided a little of the story wouldn't hurt. He'd suggest to Severus and Ron that Hermione should be Ethan and Elena's tutor.

"Well, I don't know everything. The way I understand it, when Voldemort first returned he sought out the families of his former followers to try to coerce them to join him. He was also pressuring his inner circle to have children. Elinore, as you know, is a potions expert. She was one of Severus' favourite students. When Elinore refused to capitulate, Voldemort tortured her himself in front of everyone as an example.

"Did you see it?" Hermione asked.

"No, it was during our fifth year." Draco continued, "As I've heard it, and not from Severus, Elinore was about to be killed when Voldemort suddenly asked if anyone wanted her. Severus said he had not yet found a woman to bear the child Voldemort required of him. Voldemort granted Elinore the honour."

Draco knew Hermione loved him. But, he still had a niggling sense of jealousy toward Ron. He knew Hermione's real question was why Ron had hidden Elena from her.

"And Elena?" Hermione queried.

"Elinore brought Ethan to visit Severus a few times during our apprenticeship. One was for Ethan's birthday. When Ron asked Ethan what he would like as a gift, he said he wanted a baby sister. Ron told Ethan he would consider his request. I guess the three of them agreed. I think they used muggle fertility techniques. Ron told me only Molly and Arthur know of all his family. He said he couldn't hide a grandchild from his mother."

Hermione laughed, "He's right."

She snuggled up to Draco's chest. "I love you, Draco. Let me know when you are ready to have the Malfoy heir."

Draco flipped his wife onto her back, and kissed her. "Right now," he growled.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus sat heavily on the sofa in front of the fire. He picked up a silver photo frame from the end table. The photograph in the frame alternated between three images. The first was Ethan holding Elena the day she was born. The next was him and Ron with Draco and Hermione on their wedding day. The last a recently taken photo with Elinore. It was Elena's birthday, a string of pearls was woven through her hair. This was the only open evidence Severus allowed himself of his emotional attachments. Severus knew he did not express himself as openly as others did. Old habits died hard, and now he was losing them all. Severus carefully placed the photograph back on the table, and asked, "Why were you meeting Elinore?" "I planned to ask you to bond with me. I hoped she would conduct a handfastening ceremony. Several of them include potions that the bonder needs to prepare personally. I know how you are about using potions others brew. I can't imagine that her being missing would be related to our personal relationship, but we should consider all possibilities." Ron brushed his hand across Severus' cheek. Severus was stunned. He'd been sure Ron wanted to leave him. "You look surprised." "I am. I had no idea. I must be getting old. I'm losing my observational skills." "You're 42, you've got at least 70 or 80 years left." "I thought you were preparing to leave me." Severus turned away from Ron for a moment. He levitated more wood on the fire. It was Spring in Scotland, and still cold at night. "Why did you kiss me in the Foyer? That isn't part of our secret question." "It's your teeth. One of your teeth on the upper right has a ragged edge. I know how it feels." "Continue, you know you haven't answered my question." "Duncan delivered your note just before I got to the flat in Hogsmeade. When I found it ransacked, I was worried. When I saw you in the foyer, I thought it might be my last chance. The note makes sense now." "How far inside did they get?" "Whoever it was broke all the first level wards, and enough of the second to get into a few of the public rooms. Either I interrupted them, or they didn't realize they weren't in the real apartment. The third level was still in place." They sat in comfortable silence. Each kept their own thoughts. Severus considered his life; it had taken so many turns he had not anticipated. Had he been his own worst enemy by not taking hold of opportunities? Severus broke their silence. "Handfastenings are all permanent bonds. Those types of bonds cannot be undone. There are other bonds that would represent the seriousness of our intentions toward each other." "I want permanence, and I want it with you." Severus took Ron's hand. "I have always thought you beautiful. I noticed you long before I admitted it to myself." Severus held Ron's gaze. "I love you Ron. I do not know why you choose to stay with me when I cannot seem to meet your simplest needs and desires. I do not deserve your loyalty. I would be honoured to be your bondmate. Will you accept me?" "I accept." The promise bond circled them. Ron sealed the bond with a deep kiss that lasted several minutes. They pulled apart. "Now we start looking for Elinore. We can't just let the Aurors handle it. The faster we find her to conduct our handfastening, the sooner I get my honeymoon." They strategized for several hours. Ron and Severus finally thought they had found a workable plan. "Severus, we need to be up early. I'm going to bed." "I'll be right there. I want to check on Ethan. He hasn't been sleeping well." "I thought something was off. He seems to be mad at me." Ron headed for the bed chamber, as Severus opened Ethan's door. "SEVERUS SNAPE! "What have you done to the bed chamber?" Ron bellowed. Severus left Ethan's door open, and went to the bedchamber. It looked like a medieval middle eastern harem, at least in the centre. There was a duelling stage in the far corner, and a rose garden to the right. Dinner was waiting at a low Japanese style table surrounded by plush pillows. "Kipper," Severus intoned in a barely audible voice. "What is this?" Kipper replied, "I have felt the promise bond between you. Master Snape, when I was first in your service you said you would turn your bedchamber into a harem before you got bonded. You ordered a late supper. You both have been frustrated. I was saving time by setting up the duelling area now. A good elf anticipates the needs of the master." "Stop Kipper." Ron looked at Severus. Both were laughing. Ron gave Severus a quick hug. When Kipper changed the rooms drastically, it usually meant she had something to say that her elf sense of honour would not allow her to mention unless directly asked. "Is there something you would like to tell us, Kipper?" Ron asked. "When I checked on Miss Elena, she asked me to find her mother. I cannot. My service is with you and Master Severus. I answer the children because they are young, your heirs, and do not have their own elves. If an elf were to bond with the children, the elf may be able to locate Madam Elinore because she is their mother." Ron and Severus looked at each other. Elves had their own magic. It could work. Severus said, "Do you have elves in mind for this duty?" "My son Granite and his bond-mate Joy. They are here at Hogwarts." "We would like to meet them." Kipper left for a moment and returned with two elves. Ethan was pretending to be asleep when his father opened the door. He'd been so unhappy lately. Everything was going wrong. Now Ron was yelling. He got up to shut the door so he wouldn't hear the argument. When he got to the doorway, he heard laughter. He couldn't help it. He had to find out why they were laughing. He walked across the sitting room, and peered around the door frame. Ron saw the small figure trying to eavesdrop. "Ethan, come in," Ron said. Ethan shuffled forward. He'd be punished for getting out of bed. "Your father has agreed to bond with me, and one of Kipper's family is going to become your elf." "My elf?" Ethan stammered. Something passed between the elves. The young girl elf stepped forward. "I am Joy. I will be in your service for the foreseeable future." She touched Ethan's forehead. Severus started to speak. Ron shook his head. Joy had volunteered to be Ethan's elf for life. Something else Ron said registered. Ethan looked up at him. "You're not leaving us?" Ron knelt down, "No, I'm not leaving you, ever. What made you think I was leaving?" "I heard father and mother talking the day we came to stay at his house. You weren't there, and I saw those pictures of you that my mother has. Father looks younger in some of them." Severus looked startled. He nodded to the elves, and they disappeared. Ron said, "You didn't eat your dinner. Come have dinner with us." They walked over to the table, and sat on the floor. Ron sat at the end of the table. Severus and Ethan sat across from each other. Ron was just about to try to get more information about the mysterious photographs, when Elena appeared at the door. She was rubbing her eyes with her left hand, dragging a stuffed unicorn with her right. She walked over to Severus, and nestled herself in his lap. Ron saw Elena put her hand on Severus' knee. She had learned the wandless message spell. He and Severus needed to have a serious conversation. Hermione was right, the children were too young to be able to control their magic as much as they did. Severus sighed and looked at his son. "Your sister thinks you have been unhappy lately." "I'm better now," Ethan replied. He yawned as he said it. Severus conjured two sleeping bags, and handed them to Ethan. "You two go to sleep. That rose garden looks inviting." Ron said, "I thought of some changes to the wards." He cast his new spells. "What do you think?" he asked Severus. "Well, we are certainly well protected tonight," Severus replied. "No one had better disturb me. I need my rest." Rest wasn't what Ron wanted at the moment. His libido, and his questions, would need to wait a little longer. Severus and Ron settled themselves. Ron thought enough time had passed for the children to fall asleep in the little rose garden Kipper had created. Severus was lying on his stomach. Ron straddled him and began to massage his back. "To what do I owe this sudden attention?" "I can't sleep," Ron replied. "I should be doing something productive." Severus turned himself over, so he could look directly at his partner. "Would you be averse to having someone other than Elinore conduct our handfastening?" "Who do you suggest?" "Lucius." "Would he agree?" Ron did not ask why. Severus would not have asked if there was not some reason beyond personal preference. Severus summoned a small silver tray, quill and parchment from his desk, and wrote a short note. He folded the note into an origami figure, placed it on the tray, and called Kipper. "Kipper, deliver this to Lucius Malfoy as early as possible in the morning." "You are being rather distracting. If Lucius agrees to my request we can bond tomorrow. It is Sunday, and your family will be gathering for dinner. We will just notify them to go to the Manor." "The Manor? Never thought I'd get bonded at the Manor." "You would prefer the Shrieking Shack? Ottery Hospital? We cannot have it here at Hogwarts, as it is a private function not related to school business. The Manor is where we began our relationship." "I didn't know you were that sentimental." "After recent events, it is also the safest." "Speaking of safety, have you thought of letting Ethan enter Hogwarts? He graduated early from his muggle primary school at the end of fall term." "I wanted to wait, but I want the children with us as much as possible. Elena learned your wandless message incantation on her own. Who knows what she has picked up from observing others. Ethan should not have been able to hear my conversation with Elinore. We need to evaluate both of their current abilities. We can get Minerva and Filius to do it. They would be most objective." "Agreed," Ron said as he leaned forward, intent on increasing the level of distraction. Ron's lips brushed Severus. Kipper popped back into the room. Ron groaned, always interruptions. "Master Severus, Master Ronald. Lucius Malfoy was still awake. He sends this response. He said he will owl the appropriate invitations immediately." "_Severus, good of you to inform me that you are still alive. _ _I will use the bond we discussed at Beltane. It is the strongest of the unassailable bonds. Ron's idea of using the water rite would have been an excellent choice if Elinore were the binder. Her relatives would not have been allowed to mount a challenge to the custody of the children if one of you should be killed. _ _Find a way to have everyone present sign the guest register._ _Lucius" _ "Joy and I have already started decorating the cake." Kipper's eyes sparkled. "We know," Ron said, "A good elf anticipates the needs of the masters." Arthur Weasley always woke up early. No one except Molly knew that he enjoyed a good cup of Mexican hot chocolate every morning while making his plan for the day. He entered the small sitting area he and Molly had created from a cupboard in their bedroom. A pheasant was perched on the mantel next to his chocolate. Molly eyed him from behind a set of knitting needles. "She's been here for at least an hour. I can't touch the letter, but I know the Malfoy seal. The others are in the kitchen," Molly said. Arthur took a sip of chocolate. He opened the letter. _Arthur,_ _Late last night Ronald and Severus requested that I conduct their bonding. We will proceed at 14:00 this afternoon. I have enclosed a copy of the guest list. You may add names at the bottom, an invitation will automatically be sent. Ron requested that his entire family be in attendance. Severus and I believe the Order will want to have a strong showing to support this happy occasion._ _Lucius_ Arthur read the enclosed invitation. _Lucius Malfoy _ _Requests the honour of your presence_ _at the Ritual Bonding of _ _Severus Prince Snape_ _and_ _Ronald Bilius Weasley_ _to be conducted at 14:00 this afternoon_ _Yellow Rose Garden _ _Malfoy Manor_ _Wiltshire_ _Ethan Severus Rowan Prince_ _and_ _Helena Aurora May Weasley_ _Attendants_ "Severus and Lucius apparently think they know who has the missing Potions Institute members. Tell everyone I'll be right down. I need to check this guest list." After Molly left the room, Arthur went to his desk and reached for his best quill. He dipped the quill into a new bottle of black ink. He wrote one name. August Prewitt. Arthur entered the living room just as Hermione came through the floo. "Hello Arthur. I have a few messages, if you would like to give them out." "No," Arthur said, "perhaps you should speak first after I call everyone to order." "Understood," Hermione said, as they entered the kitchen and took seats. Arthur flicked his wand, and a large leather bound book appeared in the centre of the table. The room fell silent, as the assembled group recognized the official minutes of the Order of the Phoenix. "I call this meeting to order," Arthur intoned. "By now you have all seen the invitation to the bonding. I expect it has raised questions. I will address the issue I find most important, then Hermione will take the floor." "You undoubtedly noticed the names of the two attendants. Ethan and Elena are Severus and Ron's children with Elinore Roland, one of the missing International Potions Institute members. You may remember meeting her at Malfoy Manor several years ago. During the bonding, their safety is critical." Hermione spoke up, "I met Ethan and Elena yesterday for the first time. Draco and I were at Hogwarts with Ron after an explosion that destroyed Severus' house at Spinner's End. When Severus arrived the children were with him in their animagi forms as cats. This is my memory of their transformation." Arthur glanced around the table as everyone watched the projected memory. He took particular note of Harry and Ginny's reactions. Ginny had not known, of that Arthur was sure. Arthur was not sure how much Harry knew, but it was more than he let on. Arthur turned his attention back to Hermione. "Minerva, Filius, I have a message from Severus for each of you," Hermione said as she handed each a rolled parchment. "Ron and Severus would like you to evaluate the children's magical and academic abilities. They believe the children should not be able to control their magic as much as they do. They are not sure if someone is forcing them, or if they are just mimicking what they see others do." "Forcing?" Fleur asked. Minerva responded, "Forcing is a process where a child is compelled to use their magic at a very young age. Some feel forcing makes a more powerful witch or wizard as an adult. However, I have worked with students at Hogwarts who were forced, and I find that they have difficulty controlling their magic properly once they get beyond the third year level." "Are there any other questions?" Arthur asked. "I've got quite a few for Ron, but I'll wait for most of them." George said, "Do you know why this invitation came from Lucius Malfoy?" "I can answer that," Harry spoke up. "Lucius is indicating that he is providing a neutral meeting place for the afternoon, and willing to act as go between. Hermione, do you have any idea who they are trying to draw out?" "Not really," she said. "Elena did recognize someone from a picture in the Daily Prophet. It was that woman who owns the Wimbourne Wasps." "Lavinia Lestrange!" exclaimed Bill. "I saw that photo of her and Ron." Bill looked at his parents. Arthur nodded slightly. Bill said, "I recommend that we designate someone to immediately apparate the children to a safe place at any sign of trouble. I volunteer to take Ethan. We just need to agree on a safe house." Minerva responded, "I will make emergency portkeys to Hogwarts. If we each have one, anyone nearby can use them if the designated guardian is not close enough or incapacitated. It would make it easier for us to meet after the ceremony as well." "I will take Elena," Charlie said as he looked from Bill to his father. George was beginning to piece things together. Voldemort was dead, but there were plenty of other dark witches and wizards in the world. Some were in his own family. Sirius' mother wasn't the only witch to blast a few members off the family tree. His mother had been strangely silent. Everyone always said she was the last of the Prewitt family. In a way, that was true. She was the only survivor of the first war in her immediate family. But, she did have one Prewitt cousin. The meeting was adjourned, and George made his way to his father. "Just to be clear Dad, was August invited?" George asked in a low voice. Arthur nodded, and said loudly, "We will meet at Malfoy Manor about 13:15." George glanced at his watch as he slipped out the front door. It was almost 10:00. He didn't have much time. He had an hour to get ready, and an hour to make a few discreet inquiries if he was going to get to Malfoy Manor by noon. George apparated to the back room of his Diagon Alley shop and ran down the basement steps. He placed his left palm on the wall behind the steps and entered his personal workspace. He grabbed his emergency survival kit, then headed back upstairs to dress. At precisely noon, George tossed a bit of floo powder into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor," George said as he stepped into the flame and swirled away. 


	7. Something Yellow Something Blue

Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the floo at Malfoy Manor. An elf informed her that Master Lucius Malfoy was in his study when she asked to speak with him. She followed the elf up the stairs to the study door. The door opened, and Minerva took this as a signal she was free to enter.

"Governor Malfoy," Minerva greeted Lucius.

"Headmaster," Lucius responded, as he noted the basket of yellow silk rosebuds she carried. "So, this is Hogwart's business?"

"Yes," Minerva responded as she settled herself on a banquette facing the fireplace. "We have several matters to discuss. However, the rosebuds are a gift for the ceremony. These are emergency portkeys to the Hogwart's Hospital Wing. The Weasleys, Filius and I will all be wearing them. I hope you will encourage the wedding party and your family to wear them as well."

Lucius studied Headmaster McGonagall's profile before replying. "Thank you for the gift. Like the giver, it is both thoughtful and practical. I believe Severus is pacing in Narcissa's private reception room. Shall we join them?"

Minerva and Lucius entered the room as Severus was adjusting Ethan's tie. Severus straightened and Ethan looked to the door. "Aunt Minerva!" Ethan exclaimed. He started toward her, then turned to his father. "Do I know her?"

"Yes, but please call her Headmaster in public. And, call Professor Flitwick by his title as well. I have asked them both to officially evaluate your academic abilities. Once that is finished, we will discuss the possibility of your entering Hogwarts. If the Headmaster allows you early entry, you will follow all the rules as any other student."

"Yes Father," Ethan replied solemnly.

Minerva knelt down and held out her arms. Ethan ran over and hugged her. "I have something for you Ethan," Minerva said. "Do you remember our discussion of portkeys?" Ethan nodded, and Minerva pinned a rosebud to his robe. She handed him a second rosebud. "Please take this to Elena. Perhaps Joy will help you put it in her hair."

Narcissa rose from her seat and said, "It is good to see you again Headmaster. There are a few details for the reception that need to be finalized."

"Please stay Narcissa," Minerva said. "The effects I have observed in Ethan and Elena may appear in any children Draco and Hermione bear as well." "There are many theories on how we, as individual witches and wizards, are able to access and manipulate our magic. My own belief is that the most important aspect is not in the amount of power, but in the ability to control the available magic. Usually, control only comes with years of practice. I have found one other child who has unusual early control. The only thing I can find in common is that one or both of their parents were personally tortured by Voldemort before they were born."

"But many were tortured," said Narcissa.

"I agree," said Minerva. "Lucius, Severus and Ron have each graciously responded to my request for specific memories. Ron and Elinore were each tortured once. I have identified the gestures of a wandless and wordless spell Voldemort used during both of their ordeals. This spell was completely unknown to me, and no one I have shown the clearest memory to recognized it. However, the movements appear related to Apagar Sabernit. Somehow, these children are able to look at a magical gesture, and successfully repeat it with minimal effort."

Narcissa frowned. "That spell was a punishment used in Sardinia to permanently remove someone's magic."

Lucius and Severus looked at each other. Severus spoke first.

"He was pressuring selected followers to have children, myself among them. He did not reveal a plan. To my knowledge, he never came in contact with my son, and he was dead over two years when Elena was born. He did set forth several educational decrees, but you already know those."

Lucius said, "During the first war, August Prewitt wanted to experiment using squibs and muggleborn children. He had some ideas on ways to create more powerful wizards. I do not know any details, but I expect that he did not have concern for their health and safety. August was exceptionally secretive and unpredictable." "My father invited him today. If he comes, then I'll have the chance to ask him about those experiments," George said from the doorway.

"I'd like to meet the nephew and niece I didn't know I had first."

"I will bring you upstairs," Severus said as he glared at George. Severus hated eavesdroppers. "The children will be happy to finally meet the maker of their favourite toys. Elena is quite attached to her pygmy puff," Severus said as he swept past George and down the hall.

George wasn't going to let Severus get the best of him. He said, "At least I know why Elinore refused to date me now. I've always been supportive of your association with Ron. I just wish the two of you trusted me."

"Would it please you to know that Ethan and Elena have been instructed to go to your shop if they are lost or feel they are in danger in Diagon Alley?" Severus growled.

"No, but a few weekend visits might do it," George said lightly. "I could have taught them the proper way to use those shield cloaks Ron bought them last Christmas. At least they are learning the family business."

Severus stopped, "Family business?"

George laughed. "Why working for the light of course. Although, I think we concentrate too much on fighting dark wizards, and not enough on bringing some joy into people's lives. That seems to be my speciality."

Severus rolled his eyes and continued walking. They were on the next landing before he said, "You knew about the children."

"Mum keeps their picture on the mantel in the secret sitting room she shares with my father. She made a mistake last year just before Christmas. She asked me to get her knitting because she wanted to wrap the Weasley Christmas jumpers," George said. "I never told anyone else." He paused for effect, then said, "I knew about Ethan anyway. Ron visited me the day they met. I thought it was unusual for a four year old to wandlessly levitate a full pitcher of iced pumpkin juice. Ron was rather jealous of Elinore at the beginning you know. People misunderstand him. He doesn't desire fame or a large fortune. But, he can be extremely possessive of the few people he loves. He wants only the best for them."

Severus and George entered the suite he and Ron used during their occasional visits to Malfoy Manor. It was the same one they shared during that first potions apprenticeship. "Ronald," Severus called out. "Your brother is here. He has a gift for you."

"In here," Ron said from the bedroom. Then he asked, "Which one?"

George entered the bedroom. Ron wasn't ready yet. He was partly dressed, in underwear, socks and a white high collared shirt.

"Your favourite one," George replied.

"You're right you know," Ron said gruffly as he rummaged through the top drawer of the dresser. They dressed more formally when they came to Malfoy Manor, and Ron was sure he kept studs and cuff links for those occasions. He was about to call Kipper when George snickered.

"Here," George said. "My gift might help."

Ron removed the large yellow polka dot bow, and scarlet wrapping paper. The box was marked Devol's, Purveyors of Fine Jewels since 1607, Skirling by Biggar, Scotland. It contained two matching sets of gold and platinum cuff links, studs and tie tacks. A single round cut diamond sparkled from the centres of each piece. Neither Ron nor Severus usually wore jewellery, but Ron knew the name of the most exclusive custom jewellery shop in Scotland.

Ron met George's eyes in the mirror reflection. George looked away first.

"I had already bought them for our birthday. We never used them. Someone should. Fred would be happy for you. Although, perhaps surprised that you chose Severus."

Ron took one set from the box. He grinned mischievously. "You make Severus wear them."

"I will," George answered the challenge. He took out his wand, and shot a quick spell toward Ron. Ron's underwear changed colour.

"By the way, the bride always needs to wear something blue."

"I guess that makes you the maid of honour," Ron shouted to George's retreating back, as he looked at his now baby blue underwear in the mirror.


	8. A Bonding

As the last note of the piano faded, Hermione looked up. She had focused so exclusively on her playing that she hadn't noticed almost every seat was occupied. One last guest slipped into a chair on the far edge of Severus' side as Lucius apparated on the raised dais. When the last minute arrival lowered the cowl of his cloak, Hermione took in a sharp breath. The man looked exactly like Ron.

Lucius moved his arms in a wide circle over his head, and back to his side. Hermione felt the protective circle form. No one else could enter now that the ceremony had begun.

"We gather in accordance with the traditions of our community. We will witness the lifelong binding of two who have promised to honour each other and preserve our ways for future generations. Who brings forth those to be bound?"

George Weasley's voice floated over the assembled guests. "I, George Arthur Weasley bring my brother Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Draco spoke next. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy bring forth my godfather Severus Prince Snape."

"You may bring them forward," Lucius said. All four apparated onto the dais.

"We will use time honoured symbols to represent this binding. The bindings chosen by Severus and Ronald will tie them together. Rings will show all others, even those who do not know of magic, that they are bound. Who carries the bindings?"

"Go on," Hermione whispered to Elena.

Elena stepped out from behind the piano and walked toward the dais. As she walked up the steps, several guests near the front started talking among themselves. It was clear she was levitating the box containing the bindings. Elena stopped in front of Lucius and looked up at him.

At his nod she said, "I, Helena Aurora May Weasley carry these bindings for my fathers."

"You may open the box," Lucius said. There was a slight twinkle in his voice.

The box opened, and the bindings floated to Lucius' outstretched hand.

"Who carries the rings?"

Ethan stepped out from between Minerva and Narcissa. When he reached Lucius, he said, "I, Ethan Severus Rowan Prince carry these rings for my fathers."

Lucius said, "You may present the rings."

Ethan turned toward the guests.

The rings were levitating above the pillow. Ethan said, "Defendio." A blue glow formed around the rings, then faded. He continued, "I cast this protection as a gift from me, my sister Elena, our mother Elinore, and our family and friends. Will you accept this gift?"

"We will," Severus and Ron said together.

"Each of you take a ring and place it on the other's hand," said Lucius.

Ron moved first, and plucked one of the rings out of the air. He looked in Severus' eyes as he placed the ring on his finger. Severus held Ron's gaze, and clasped the second ring as Ethan lowered it into his hand. He slipped it onto Ron's finger.

Severus and Ron kept their hands clasped as Lucius moved forward holding the binding. Lucius looped the silk cords around their hands, then pulled the blood knot tight.

"This bond was chosen by Severus and Ronald. It is an unassailable bond, and represents their significance to each other."

The cords began to glow, first blue, then red, and finally gold. The gold hue spread to surround them both, then enveloped the children.

When the glow faded, Lucius said, "I recognize the new bond of Severus Snape and Ronald Weasley. I officially announce them and their children as the heirs of the Prince family."

Lucius remained on the dais while the others proceeded down the aisle. He raised his hands as he had at the beginning of the ceremony. Hermione felt the circle fade. Narcissa joined Lucius on the dais.

"My wife Narcissa and I welcome you to a feast celebrating the binding of Severus and Ronald. We hope all will enjoy the festivities, and leave business aside for the afternoon." He and Narcissa moved down the aisle. The assembled guests broke their stunned silence.

The reception was held in the main ballroom. As each guest entered from the garden, Ethan handed them a swan feather quill. After they signed the guest book, their name appeared across the feather. The quill then flew to the guest's seat and became a place card.

George and Draco stood next to Ethan. They welcomed each guest. Several gave one or both calling cards. It was understood that person wished to speak with Ron if George received the card, and Severus if Draco was given it.

George sighed. He recognized most of the guests. None of the people who handed him a card seemed likely suspects in Elinore's disappearance. Lavinia Lestrange breezed by him and Draco on the arm of the Wasps star chaser.

Neville and Luna Longbottom approached. Neville handed both George and Draco a card. Luna was carrying a toddler.

"Hello George," Luna said. "One of your relatives is still out there. He doesn't have wrackspurts, but he looks a bit peaky."

Augusta Longbottom and Xenophilis Lovegood came up behind them.

Xenophilis said, "Well, I'd think it was August Prewitt if he wasn't dead," as he handed George a card.

"Are you sure it's him?" George asked. "My father invited him."

"What did he do that for?" Augusta Longbottom boomed. Then she stomped off toward Arthur Weasley.

"He's the only guest left out there," Neville said as the rest of his family moved away. "Gran noticed him right away. He got here just as the ceremony started. Need help with anything?"

"Keep your eyes open. And take this." George pulled an extra yellow rosebud from his pocket. "Emergency portkey to Hogwarts hospital wing. Come to the meeting after the reception."

"Understood," Neville said as he pocketed the flower.

"Keep talking," George said.

"Chelsea loves those new toddler wands. Her favourite is the bubbles. Luna's been using them to teach her colours," Neville said. "Visit me at the greenhouse next week. I'm looking for someone to help me harvest my new Venemous Tentacula sub species. It's a bit aggressive. I'll give you a reasonable discount on your next order of leaves."

George laughed, "How does Thursday sound?"

The last guest had now signed the guest book. George, Draco and Neville were suddenly joined by Bill Weasley.

"August Prewitt?" Bill asked. "I'm Bill Weasley, Molly's eldest son. "You are seated between me and my mother. We're glad you could join us."

August looked anything but glad. He handed Draco and George two cards each. "I must speak to your father alone before I leave today," he told Draco.

"Keep one of those," he said to George. "I'm a bit of an inventor myself. You may be interested in a few of my ideas. Teatime tomorrow would be good. Bring Mr. Longbottom here along."

August walked away with Bill Weasley.

Draco said, "I'll bring Ethan to his table. You'd better get to your seats. We're drawing a little too much attention."

George made his way to the head table. He made copies of the cards he'd been given as he walked. He handed the originals to Ron when he sat next to him.

"What did he say?" Ron asked.

"He wants to speak to Lucius," George replied.

"What else?" George heard Severus ask angrily at the edge of his mind.

"He invited me and Neville to tea tomorrow," George thought as he sipped his water.

"If I were a Hogwarts Professor, I would eat in my classroom every day," Ron said after a few minutes.

"Oh?" Severus replied. He knew from Ron's tone something was bothering him. In his own dark mood, he thought the less said the better.

"All those kids staring at you daily, watching you eat."

"Most of them ignore us," Severus said. "It is often quite useful to observe the students in their unguarded moments."

Severus put his hand on Ron's. "Enjoy this day with me. I know we have many worries. We must create good memories."

Ron looked at Severus. "I expect to enjoy myself later when the guests leave."

Ron absently ate his way through the luxurious wedding meal. He slowly relaxed. He had finally gotten the one thing he thought he never would. His bond with Severus.

Severus leaned to his right, and whispered in Ron's ear. "I am asking your mother for the opening dance. Who have you decided on?" His lips brushed Ron's earlobe as he moved away.

Ron looked Severus in the eye. "Luna." At Severus' surprised look, he added, "Do you remember her lemon balm salve?"

"I recall many things from our first night together," Severus said as he stood and went to locate Molly Weasley.

Severus looked at the cards Draco gave him. He would ask the witches to dance and converse then. Between dances, he would approach one of the wizards on the list.

Ron watched Severus walk toward the table where his parents sat. He took a sip of elf wine as he glanced around the room. Apparently a last minute invitation from Lucius Malfoy still carried weight in the magical world.

Ron drained his glass and went in search of the Longbottoms.

"Neville," Ron said, as held out his hand.

"Ron!" Neville exclaimed, as he took Ron's hand and pulled him in for a one armed hug. "I wasn't sure we'd get a chance to talk today. Our wedding day went by so fast. I hardly remember a minute of it."

"I could send you a few memories if you need them," Ron joked. Then he said, "Do you mind if I ask Luna to dance with me for the first dance?"

Luna glided to Neville's side, and handed him their daughter Chelsea. "I believe Ron was about to ask me to dance," she said.

"I was," Ron chuckled, and held out his arm.

The music started, and five couples entered the dance floor. Ron groaned as he recognized the song. It was a lengthy wizarding classical piece that required switching partners. He wouldn't get to speak with Luna.

Just before the switch Luna said, "We're coming to the meeting later. We can discuss our children's unusual early abilities."

Ron danced with Hermione next, then Narcissa. When he moved to George's partner Verity he said, "All the ladies who would pity me enough to dance are dancing to this song."

Verity replied, "You are the groom, all the guests want a dance with you."

"I think I'm the bride. George turned my underwear blue."

Verity giggled. "Thank you for inviting me Ron. Even though it was last minute."

Ron replied, "Everyone's invitation was last minute. We took the promise bond last night. We decided not to wait." He paused, "Was George smart enough to ask you as his official date?"

Verity blushed. "He flooed me, but I already left a message saying I had someone cover the Hogsmeade shop today." Verity looked up at Ron sadly, "I think he wants to be with Elinore Roland. He talks about her often. He asked her out right after the war. She would take priority."

Ron turned Verity over to Lucius, and began to dance with his mother.

"What is the matter dear?" his mother asked.

"Verity thinks George is interested in Elinore. Verity helped him so much. I thought they would become more than friends. She's got some idea that Elinore would take priority over her."

The song ended, and Ron led his mother off the dance floor. When Verity and Lucius joined them, Lucius said, "I have taken the liberty of inviting Verity to the family only event this evening. It appears George neglected to inform her."

Molly replied, "Thank you Lucius, I believe I need to have a talk with my sons about family protocol. Could you also let Arthur know the status of Verity's original betrothal?"

As Molly led Verity away, Ron heard her say, "Severus saved Elinore in the attack. I helped you and your mother. It's wonderful of you to volunteer at St. Mungo's helping children."

Severus and Ron had officially left the reception. They were in Hermione's private sitting room across from Lucius' study. Draco, George and Harry were with them.

"Severus," Ron said, "What do you know about an attack where you saved Elinore and Mum helped Verity and her mother?"

"What!" George exclaimed as he turned from examining photographs on the mantel.

Severus sighed. "I wondered when this would come up. I will answer, but what prompted you to ask?"

"When I danced with Verity, I asked her if George had smartened up and brought her as his official date. She said she thought George wanted to date Elinore, and that Elinore would take priority. Mum heard it, and said something about an attack."

"It was the night your mother's family was killed. Verity's father was being recruited for the death eaters. August and Jacob Roland were to bring him to be marked. When they did not arrive as expected, Voldemort led a raid on the Prewitt house during Gideon and Fabian's birthday celebration. August locked about ten children in an upstairs bedroom, including Elinore and Verity. Bellatrix cast Fiendfyre. I was still inside, and heard the children's screams. Your mother was trying to get through the wards on the door. We were able to break them together. We made portkeys, and Molly went with the children to St Mungo's. Molly is too modest."

Severus took a gulp of wine.

"Verity's mother moved her and several children orphaned in the attack to Canada. All the children survived. Verity was the most severely injured. Her scarring is extensive, and the scars can be quite painful when touched."

Ron said, "So that's why you brew all her potions and salves."

George slumped in a chair. He stared at the ceiling. Severus and Draco excused themselves. No one spoke. George closed his eyes.

"Elinore was Head Girl when I was a first year. I didn't adjust. I started going to her tutoring sessions. I was such a swot I was fifth in the class. The top Gryffindor of my year behind three Ravenclaws and a Slytherin. Elinore was my only almost friend for the entire first term. When I saw her again, I went to lunch with her a few times, but that's it."

"I didn't date during the war. I convinced myself it was because it would be safer. I kept away from Verity."

Harry said slowly, "I did the same thing. I almost lost Ginny permanently."

"When Fred died, I barely survived. Everything was too hard without him. I wouldn't have without Verity. I was an idiot. She'd never want me now. I managed to completely botch it up when I drank."

Ron said, "Let's hear it."

"On the anniversary of the day we left Hogwarts to start the shop I came to Diagon Alley twisted. I grabbed Verity and shoved my tongue down her throat. She started shrieking. I figured that meant no. Angelina visited that afternoon. She was more than willing. I was shagging Angelina on Verity's desk when she came in the office. We ruined some of her personal things. She quit. She didn't come back for three months, and still will only work in Hogsmeade. I went and lived with Angelina for over a year. Should never have done it."

"I was angry," Verity's voice came from the doorway. "It takes Severus six weeks to make the jar of salve you broke. And you destroyed the application for the grant to start my dancing school. I only got half of what I would have because I didn't have enough time to recreate it properly."

"Ron, Severus is in the dining room with the children. He sent me to find you," Verity said. Ron and Harry scrambled for the door.

"Verity, please wait," George pleaded as she turned away. She shut the door, locked it, and turned back to George.

Verity walked toward him, "Don't say anything yet. You need to see the scars. I learned to show them before I begin seeing anyone. If you can't handle them, then we might as well not start."

Verity drew the skirt of her formal gown up around her waist. George saw a pair of the most shapely legs he had ever seen. When she removed the glamour, George gasped. Verity turned slowly in a full circle. Those scars weren't all burns. She'd been tortured.

George stood in front of her. She let the gown fall back into place. He held her eyes, and traced her cheek with the knuckles of his wand hand.

"Let me know you better," George breathed into her left ear.

"Unzip my dress," she whispered. "My back is worse. I'm told it feels like the wrong end of a porcupine quill. I need to know how it will feel when you touch me."

"Can you let my magic touch you without pain?" George queried.

Verity nodded and George unzipped the pale yellow gown. He ran his hand over her back. His fingertips lightly massaged between her shoulder blades using a spell he learned from a masseur in Japan. She didn't flinch.

"Kiss me," George asked.

He bent toward her, and she raised her face to his. Her lips barely brushed his before she hesitated. George pulled her closer, and drew his lips across her chin to her left earlobe. He took the earlobe between his lips as he stopped massaging her back and zipped her dress. He pulled back.

"Verity, you've no reason to trust me, and I've been such a fool. Those scars aren't all burns. I only need to know as much as you feel comfortable telling me. I promise, we can go as slow as you need."

"Take me home with you tonight," Verity responded in a soft voice.

"Yes," George replied as he smoothed her hair, "we should see what everyone is doing."

George entered the Malfoy dining room after leaving Verity in Narcissa's reception room with the other witches who would remain for the meeting.

George sat across from Severus. This earned him a speculative look from Bill and Charlie who were eating ice cream with their children, Ethan and Elena.

Severus handed George a piece of parchment.

"The names of the children."

George pocketed the parchment. He could barely control his anger.

"I need the formulas for every potion, salve, balm or other medication you make for Verity," George growled. "I will be purchasing the ingredients for all of them from now on."

"I have already provided her supply for this month. Two are potions I have created specifically for her. You are definitely capable of brewing two of the five, and perhaps a third, without further study. I would appreciate your assistance. Others on that list use them as well."

"I'll learn as many of them as I can. I saw the scars on her legs. Who the hell tortured her?"

"Voldemort, among others." Lucius replied.

"Have you spoken to August yet?" George asked Lucius.

"I have. He denies knowing anything about Elinore. He did have a few things to say about Lavinia's Quidditch team. He believes the team gives her the ability to bring contraband over borders. A first year Hufflepuff would be at least as discerning."

"Did he say why he invited me and Neville to tea tomorrow?" George asked.

A frightened elf popped into the dining room. "Master Lucius, two bodies have fallen into the ballroom."  
Bill and Charlie Weasley activated their portkeys. They and all the children disappeared.

Lucius, Severus, Ron, Harry and George ran to the ballroom, wands drawn. Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shaklebolt were standing over an unconscious witch and wizard. Several guests were attempting to apparate, a few others were still dancing.

"Harry, get in depth statements from the guests remaining in the ballroom," ordered Kingsley.

"No one could enter without an invitation," Ron commented.

"They've got them," George pointed out.

Both had an invitation clutched in their hand. A note was stuck to the witch's cloak.

"_We have finished with these two. If you want the other, return what is ours."_

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over the witch, then the wizard.

"They are unconscious, but stable. I need to get them to Hogwart's to know more."

Kingsley nodded. "I can give you a day or two."

Kinglsey had asked the guests who had entered the family area of the manor what room they were in, and told them they could be questioned in the future.

One group returned to Hermione's sitting room. Ron looked around, everyone he wanted was here. Luna, Neville, Hermione, Draco, George and Verity.

"I don't think all of you know that my building in Hogsmeade was burglarized yesterday, and Severus' house was destroyed. Elinore is my children's mother. Severus saw her about nine days ago when she brought them to his house. I can't find anyone who has seen her since. Those are situations that I'm now willing to let the Aurors handle."

"Elena and Ethan have unusual early magical abilities. So does Chelsea. The common thing among them was that at least one of their parents was tortured by Voldemort himself before the children were born. There must be others."

Verity shuddered, and George took her hand.

"I am hoping that the six of you will join me in finding the true cause. We need to help these children and their families. They could be exploited. Perhaps there will be long term health effects. We don't know enough. Questions?"

Neville said, "Are you intending to form a secret society like the DA?

"What is the DA?" asked Verity.

"It was a Defense Against the Dark Arts study group that Harry, Ron and I started during our fifth year at Hogwarts," Hermione answered, "Student groups were banned that year, so we met in secret."

"I don't think we need to take an oath like you did for the DA," Draco replied, "but we should have some sort of regular communication and assignments."

George said, "There is more to this than meets the eye. We need a central meeting place that is away from all our homes and businesses. We shouldn't use Grimauld Place, Hogwarts or the Manor."

"Why don't we meet for lunch once a week? You all are so well known, no one would question meeting in a private room somewhere," Verity said.

"Could Severus get away from Hogwarts for lunch during the week?" Neville said.

"Why do you ask?" Ron asked.

"He's the only one of us that remembers much of the first war. I have a feeling this started back then somehow. And, if we meet at Madame Puddifoot's every week you need a date," answered Neville.

George snickered, and everyone laughed.

"Madame Puddifoot's for Tuesday lunches."

Kipper appeared, "Master Severus wishes to return to Hogwarts now."

"Thank you Kipper. I will return to our suite in a few minutes. Please add a recurring 13:00 Tuesday lunch at Madame Puddifoot's to his schedule. It's about 18:00, the meeting starts at 20:00. See you all at Hogwarts."

Hermione said, "I've brought the Italian wedding cookies from the reception. Would anyone like something to drink?" She looked toward Verity.

"Hot chai if you have it," Verity said. "I don't drink any kind of alcohol. It interferes with my medicines."

Hermione smiled. She had known Verity's preference. Hermione owned a bookshop in Hogsmeade. Verity's dance studio was on the top floor. They often took breaks together.

"I don't drink alcohol at all either. It interferes with my rational functioning," George joked. "I'll have green tea."

"How long has it been now?" Luna asked.

"It was three years on my birthday," George said. "It's easier now that I spend more time with family and friends who don't get plastered daily. A few of the shop products require alcohol, but I hired an outside lab to make those items. They arrive shelf ready. The witch who does them is horribly reliable."

Draco chuckled, "He means Hermione. Thought I didn't know why you wanted those crates of rum didn't you? She said she was baking cookies, and making chocolate covered cherries."

Hermione laughed. "I was baking cookies, and making candy. I also make an adult version of the patented daydream charm, and a few novelty items."

Hermione called an elf, Tra, to get the beverages. After a short while, Draco and Neville started a chess game. George joined them.

Luna, Verity and Hermione huddled together. Luna showed pictures of her daughter, and asked Verity if she could write an article about her dance school for the Quibbler. 


	9. Chapter 9

"We need to floo together. I've got the floo set to secure entry," George told Verity. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they entered the fireplace after the Order meeting at Hogwarts. "Ninety-three Diagon Alley, Third Floor"

Verity always studied the fireplaces when she flooed. She was about to comment on the intricate carving of George's mantel when she noticed a photograph of herself. She didn't know what to think.

George shared the amenities of the flat. It was well appointed, yet not overly formal.

Verity remained quiet, until she said, "The floorplan is quite different from the downstairs flat. Did you buy the furniture the day I saw you at Flanagan's?"

"Yes, thank you for helping me choose the dining room. You were right about the chairs. Let's have tea. You should meet the kitchen appliances."

Verity laughed, "Do you expect me to cook?"

"Only if you know how," George quipped as they went to the kitchen.

George levitated plates, cups and silverware from the cupboard. He opened the refrigerator and chocolate gelato, white cake and fresh cut fruit floated to the table.

George and Verity talked and laughed. Verity told George about growing up in Canada, and George told Verity stories about his time at Hogwarts.

Over an hour later George asked, "Do you need to go to your studio in the morning?"

"No, I don't give classes on Mondays or Wednesdays. I keep my medicines with me, but I need clothes unless you have something I can transfigure," Verity said.

"The wardrobe on the right has a few things that should fit you," George said. "The bath is the door to the right of the wardrobes. You can use the basin on the left. I'll clean this up."

Verity went to the bedroom. George thought enough time had passed for her to find one of the nightgowns. He had all her measurements from the magenta shop robes they wore.

George entered the bedroom. Verity's formal gown hung in the wardrobe. The door to the bath was slightly ajar. George took off his morning dress robes, and was clad in his boxers and shirt when he heard weeping from the bath. He went to the door.

"Verity?" he asked, as he knocked lightly. When she didn't answer, he opened the door. "Do you need something?"

"No, no, George," she said. "The potion I take at night has some side effects, and I skipped an afternoon dose of one of the others. The ingredients are so expensive. I try to make them last as long as possible."

The mirror reflected Verity's back. The burned skin was easily visible. Someone had carved runes on her lower back. The ornate letter R branded on her right shoulder blade was even more disturbing. Above it was Voldemort's ownership mark. She had been awarded to a death eater as a prize for service.

"Let me see your back," George said. He added, "please" when he realized his request sounded like a command. "Is that the Roland family brand?" George asked as he tried to school his features to a neutral expression.

"Severus says that I am free. I was betrothed to Jeremiah Roland, Elinore's first cousin. He died when we were young. When Voldemort came back, I had just returned from Canada. I was awarded to Elinore's father Jacob as a prize for returning to his service. Master Roland owed money to Lucius. Severus forced him to sell me to Lucius as a settlement on part of the debt. I lived in Severus' house. He suggested some places for me to apply for jobs."

"We'll talk in the morning. It might be easier if you just gave me memories. I have a good pensieve. Let's go to sleep."

He led Verity to the bed, and wrapped her in his arms. He placed light kisses on her neck. When he was sure she was asleep, he slipped out of bed and went to his study.

Percy had given him a set of Pureblood Rule books for reasons known only to himself.

George pulled "Pureblood Betrothals: Proper Procedures," from the shelf. He needed to know the rules if a betrothed died. "If a betrothed pureblood male should die before the age of sixteen, there is no obligation on the family of the female to accept another member of the same family name." For once, a rule helped him.

In "Pureblood Family Seals," Chapter III Creating an Identifying Mark George read, "Any mark known to identify an individual member of a family or business owned by the individual may be used in any ownership transaction."

"George?" Verity called from the bedroom.

"I'm in the study," George called back. "I just needed to do a bit of research."

He heard Verity get out of bed. She came up behind him and put a small kiss on his ear. "I've read that book. The brand cannot be removed."

"I know," George sighed. "It could be overridden." George turned in his seat, and pulled Verity onto his lap. "I want you Verity."

He put one hand under her bottom and the other around her lower back. She clasped her legs around his waist, as he carried her to the bedroom. George lowered her to the bed and caressed her lips with his. His tongue sought entry. She tasted sweet like the chocolate gelato they shared. She smelled faintly of a perfume he knew was made at the custom perfume shop in Hogsmeade. He heard himself moan. He had to claim her. He couldn't risk waiting any longer.

George unclasped the sky blue halter style nightgown and exposed her breasts.

"May I touch you?"

Verity took his right hand in both of hers, and placed it on her left breast. She held his eyes as he caressed her. Her nipple hardened beneath his palm. He took it's twin in his mouth, and nipped.

Some minutes later, George raised his head. "I need to see the memory of the day you got that brand."

Verity nodded, and George flipped them over so Verity straddled his waist. He raised his fingertips to her temples.

Verity's memories flew by. Children screaming in a bedroom. His mother and Severus breaking through a door. Her first day at school. Walking in the snow. Landing on a muggle aeroplane. Severus rubbing salve on her back. Finally, the memory he wanted.

Voldemort was seated on the dais. Lucius, Severus and Bellatrix stood at his right. Verity was dumped at his feet by two masked, hooded death eaters.

Bellatrix sneered and raised her wand. She lowered it at Lucius' command as Verity struggled to stand.

"What isss your name?" Voldemort hissed.

"Verity Tewksbury."

"Are you the child of Lloyd Tewksbury?"

"Yes," she paused, "my lord."

"Severuss, approach."

"Yes, my lord."

"Is thiss one a child from the Prewitt house?"

"Yes, my lord. I will extract the memory for you if you wish."

"It is not necessary. Hold her arms without magic, and expose her back to me."

Severus ripped her shirt off, and pulled her arms in front of her. He twisted her arms together and pulled her to his chest.

Voldemort performed three spells. They were cast so seamlessly, they might have been one. George knew the first two. He used the second one daily to mark his new products. The order was important. Voldemort had cast his own mark first, the Roland mark second. George thought he had seen the third spell somewhere.

Verity fainted and that memory ended. George was going to exit her mind, but he felt a slight pull deeper. He let her bring him further into her mind.

An enraged Severus stood over a thin middle aged man with black hair and blue close set eyes. Severus said furiously, "The Dark Lord did not award her to you so you could damage her. You will release her to Lucius."

Next were several happy memories of himself and Fred from when the store first opened. He was sure he was not as good looking as the George in her memory.

Hermione and Verity were in her dance studio. Verity was dancing a ballet. George saw pain in the dance.

Hermione said, "Was the dance about Fred?"

"No," Verity answered, "George. He's worse. He drinks at work now. He's lost himself. I've tried to help, but I can't." Verity started crying.

Next Hermione and Verity were in Hermione's bookshop. Hermione's wand was drawn on Angelina.

"Don't come into this building again Angelina. I own it, and if I see you here I'll get the Aurors."

"Where is he?" Angelina slurred. "His clothes are gone. Everything of him is gone now."

"George went abroad," Verity said slowly. "He might never come back."

"You know where he is. Tell me or," Angelina slurred again as she formed a fist.

Severus stepped out from behind a bookcase. "Miss Johnson, you will leave now. Miss Tewksbury has been under my protection since she was three years old. In addition, you have previously destroyed property in Madame Malfoy's shop. You would not enjoy Azkaban."

"We all wish Fred was with us, Angelina," Verity said softly. "Take care of yourself." Verity disappeared into the back of the shop as Severus led a stumbling Angelina out the door.

The last memory was of them dancing together earlier that day.

When he opened his eyes Verity pulled the nightgown over her head and dropped it on the floor.

George was panting for breath. He was aware of his arousal.

"Evanesco," she said. His clothes disappeared.

George reached around to Verity's back. His right hand covered the Roland mark. Verity was stroking him. As he said the trademark spell, Verity thrust down.

Verity gave a small shriek. George flipped them over without moving his hand from her shoulder blade.

George caressed her cheek with his free hand. He was about to speak when she said, "I love you George. I won't regret it."

George moved her legs a little wider apart so he could move more freely. He began to thrust slowly at first, then faster and deeper.

"Verity," he groaned as he released inside her. He turned them on their side, then slowly withdrew. He removed his hand from her shoulder. The Roland mark was gone. In it's place was the trademarked triple W of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"This isn't one night for me Verity," he said as he laid on his right side facing her. He touched her hair then ran his left hand down her back. "You are so beautiful," he said as he pulled her close.  



	10. Chapter 10

Arthur Weasley was all in from the weekend festivities. He had taken part of the day off. He couldn't recall the last time he'd arrived this late. Molly had poured his morning hot chocolate into a metal travel mug that advertised a muggle coffee shop. He hoped for a slow day at the office.

He trod toward the lift from the floo. He entered the lift, then heard someone call, "Mr. Weasley, wait!" He jabbed the door open button just in time. A young witch he dimly recognized from the contracts department skidded through the door. She steadied herself as the lift jerked downward.

"I'm so glad I caught you. It's about your son's betrothal that arrived overnight."

"Ronald and Severus had a handfastening. I realize it is still a bit unusual to conduct them so openly, but the ritual itself has been in use between wizards for hundreds of years."

"Oh no, not Ronald", the young witch gasped for breath. "Sorry, I've been looking for you all morning. Ronald Weasley and Severus Snape are all set. Deputy Headmaster Snape stopped by around Beltane to be sure of the particulars. This is George Weasley. He's your son isn't he?"

Arthur had no idea what George could have done.

"Yes," Arthur said slowly. "This is about a betrothal?"

"Yes, to a Verity Tewksbury. It's a bit unusual. He's actually trademarked her with his business mark. But both are purebloods and she was a virgin, so it's official."

"Was a virgin?"

"Yes, until 2:47 am this morning when this contract was formed."

"What do you need from me?"

"Just sign here. Even though they are of age, one parent of the groom needs to sign for a betrothal to prevent override of claims. And this needs to get registered before the promise bond they took at 6:22 am."

Arthur signed. Then he sighed. He loved all his children, but none of them ever told him what was going on.

George woke suddenly. Verity was huddled next to him, trembling slightly under the duvet.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I woke you. I got up to take the morning potion."

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

George cast a warming charm on the bed, and pulled Verity to his chest. He looked deeply in her eyes.

"What is it George?"

"You've seen the mark on your back?"

"Yes. It sounds odd, but it feels different. Lighter in some way." She pulled the duvet higher, and nervously twisted the satin edge. "I got so I couldn't look at myself in a mirror without a glamour. It doesn't bother me the way the other one did. Yours is like a muggle tatoo."

"When I decided to come back from Japan, I rented a cottage in Wales for a few months. I stayed there for almost three weeks before I visited Hogsmeade. No one knew I was back. I needed to see you. When I appeared at the apparition point, you were just stepping out of the shop. That's how I took the photograph I have on the mantel."

"I've been trying to find the right way to approach you ever since I came back. I made so many mistakes. Yesterday, when I found out about your injuries and that ownership mark, I couldn't wait any longer. Please stay with me."

George stopped talking. He kissed her, and tried to project all the feeling he couldn't adequately put into words.

"I'm asking you to make a promise bond. Please give me the chance to prove myself. Will you accept me?"

Verity's eyes grew wide. Tears formed in her deep brown eyes. "I accept."

George sealed the bond with the required kiss. He kept kissing his new betrothed. Soon they were enveloped in each other.

George woke again just before 10:00. Verity wasn't in bed. He got up, and pulled a luridly striped bathrobe from the wardrobe. He smelled something spicy.

He went to the kitchen and leaned in the doorway. Verity had her back to him. She was wearing a deep emerald green cashmere sweater. He hadn't known about the scars when he bought the clothes. The sweater had a V in the back. He could see the edge of the magenta Weasley mark. The hem of the sweater fell mid hip over a pair of closely fitting black trousers. Her feet were bare.

"The sweater and trousers fit wonderfully well. Didn't the shoes?"

Verity turned and smiled. "I go barefoot as much as possible. I know it's a bad habit."

George pointed to his own bare feet, "One we share."

"I made a vegetable quiche. It will be out of the oven in a minute. I used the last of the apples to make a pie. Neville and Luna want us to stay for dinner after the two of you come back from tea. I hope you don't mind about the apples."

"I don't mind. I've never been to dinner at their home. They were a few years behind me in school. They were Ron's friends. I've gotten to know Neville from getting supplies for the shop. How well do you know Luna?

Verity pulled the quiche from the oven, and put in the apple pie. She levitated the quiche, two teapots, and fresh berries to the table.

She sat next to George before she said, "Luna and Hermione were the first to sign up for classes at my studio. They're my best friends now. I live there so I see Hermione every day."

George put down his fork.

"I thought you had a cottage at the edge of Hogsmeade."

"I do. When I opened the studio I rented it to an Irish muggleborn family who lost their house in the Shannon flood. I spend about half of what I make at your shop on my medicines, and use most of the rest to help keep up my family home in Canada. The rent from the Hogsmeade cottage covers my personal expenses. If I make any money from the studio I try to save it. I like living there, it's convenient and I feel safer."

George said, "I already told Severus I will be paying for the ingredients for your medications from now on. That won't change ever. Severus is teaching me to make them."

"I live as simply as possible. If I ever can't work, I still have the money Fred left me to live."

George sipped his tea. He was worried. "Would you rather live in Hogsmeade?" he asked gently.

"Not exactly, I know I can apparate or floo there for work. But I get stiff if I skip my exercises more than a day. Sometimes I have nightmares. I dance at night when I can't sleep."

George stood. He took Verity by the hand. He brought her to an intricately carved door in the living room she hadn't noticed.

"Do you see the V?"

Verity nodded.

"Put your hand on it."

The door opened into a beautiful, high ceiling room. Windows on the east side let in the morning light.

"Turn this room into anything you like."

Neville shook the dirt from his hands. It always surprised him how much soil got through his leather gloves. Then he removed the visor he wore when working in the commercial greenhouses he owned near Henley-on-Thames. He checked his list to be sure he had accomplished everything he needed for the day.

Neville apparated to his hedged back garden. Chelsea squealed, "Daddy!" He laughed as she ran toward him.

"George should be here in a few minutes," Neville said, as he scooped Chelsea into his arms.

Luna was putting seed in the bird feeder.

"Be careful what you eat at Mr. Prewitt's," Luna said.

"I don't think he'll poison us quite so openly. Maybe I should pack a bezoar just in case."

He leaned in for a kiss.

"Neville," Luna said, "I invited Verity and George to stay for dinner. You'll need to pretend you like my cooking."

"I do like your cooking. What are we having?"

"Three green salad, meat, rice and broccoli. Verity is bringing an apple pie."

"Meat?" he asked.

"I haven't decided the whole menu yet."

"I've got to clean up a bit. I'll be right back."

About fifteen minutes later their doorbell told them someone was at the front entrance.

Neville went to the door. Hermione, Verity and George were on the front steps.

"Hermione!" Neville exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I was," Luna said. "Come in both of you. Be careful George, that step wobbles. We'll see you at dinner."

The women disappeared into the house.

Neville said, "I've got a couple bezoars in my pocket. Just in case."

George said, "We might need them."

Ron stretched and threw his arm across Severus' side of the bed. His hand hit a foot. He opened his eyes. Severus was lounging in the side chair with his feet propped up on the mattress. To Ron's surprise, he was wearing the burgundy silk dressing gown Ron brought from Montreal.

"Are you going to gaze at my lovely attire all afternoon?" Severus said from behind a special edition of the Daily Prophet.

"I'd rather gaze at your lovely nose, but the Prophet is in the way." Ron grumbled.

Ron rolled onto his back, and propped himself up on his pillow.

Severus lowered the paper. "What worries you?"

"What made you feel I was leaving you?" Ron asked quietly.

"You seemed restless, more secretive than usual. We were also spending more time apart. I was not sure if that was purposeful."

"Fishburn promised me the entire summer off if I took the Montreal assignment. I've got it in writing."

"Indeed. Perhaps we can bring the children to Greece this summer."

"Severus," Ron said seriously. "I want the children with us. We need to take full physical custody. I like Elinore, I do. I'm worried for her safety. And I hope we find her. I know you are close, and trust her. But, we hardly see them. I see Chelsea more often than my own son and daughter."

"I agree," Severus replied.

"That was too easy," Ron looked at Severus.

"I already discussed this with Elinore. She reluctantly agreed to live in Hogsmeade the day she brought the children to my now destroyed house."

"With us?" Ron asked uneasily.

"No. It was necessary for her to live with us when Elena was conceived and during her pregnancy. I will not allow it again," Severus said stonily.

Ron thought he felt a twinge of bitterness through their day old bond.

"You know Severus, I was jealous of Elinore when we were first together. George was the one who told me not to give up. He had some good advice."

"George occasionally has an interesting idea. What was his suggestion?"

"He handed me a deluxe box of those colour changing condoms he sells in his adult owl order catalogue. He said, "Stop whining and go shag the sarcastic snake within an inch of his life, then if he can still stand let him shag you. You'll know when you're done whether you want to keep him." It's the only time I've gotten anything free from his shop."

"It was the most intriguing May Day I've had thus far," Severus laughed. "We need to shower before dinner with the Longbottoms," he said as he dropped the dressing gown.


	11. Chapter 11

A freshly showered Ron and Severus appeared on Luna and Neville's front walk. Kipper and Joy appeared a moment later carrying baskets laden with food.

"Please ring the doorbell Ethan." Severus said. "Wait a moment Ron. Your hair is still wet." Severus cast a drying charm.

Luna answered the door. "Welcome everyone." They entered and Neville asked, "What is all this?" when he saw the baskets of food.

"We asked Kipper to make something to bring for dinner, but we left it to her discretion," Ron replied.

Ron helped Elena remove her cloak, and hung it on the peg next to his.

"She discreetly made roast potatoes for Madame Luna, lasagne for Master Neville, chocolate cake for Madame Hermione, grilled salmon for Master Draco, miso soup for Master George, lemon gelato for Madame Verity, peanut butter and strawberry preserve sandwiches for the children. There is also a vegetable tart because we do not eat enough of them. That is a direct quote."

"I love lasagne, thank you," Neville chuckled. "Verity brought an apple pie. Luna made broccoli, salad and meat."

"Meat?" Ron asked, trying not to laugh.

"She couldn't decide. She made a half a game hen, a lamb chop and a small steak for each of us."

"Are your menus always like that?" asked Ron as they walked toward the parlour. "Luna wants choices at meals. I enjoy it. It's a bit like Hogwarts."

Ron and Neville joined the others. Luna asked everyone what they wanted to drink. Verity offered to assist her. She was still wearing the cashmere sweater. The right shoulder slipped as she stood, and exposed more of her shoulder blade when she turned.

"One moment Verity," Severus said in the low voice every student feared. "What is that on your back?" Severus glared at George.

"It is George's trademark. I let him put it there," Verity replied.

"When?" Severus growled.

"I overwrote the Roland brand at 2:47 this morning according to the betrothal contract," George replied smoothly.

"You know something of Verity's injuries. You could have harmed her further," Severus said sternly.

"He didn't Severus," Verity replied. She sounded upset. "I spent almost a year researching ways to remove those ownership brands from everyone. They don't come off. You know that."

"What are your intentions George?" Severus asked stonily.

Ron was trying not to laugh. He had flooed his parents to thank them for their support of his bonding. His father told him about his encounter with the witch from the Contracts Department.

"I grovelled and we made a promise bond. That was at 6:22."

"Congratulations," Severus said, as he removed a wrapped gift box and an envelope from his robes. He handed Verity the box, and George the envelope.

"Don't mind him. He's just practising for when Elena marries an unrepentant prankster whose enduring legacy is a portable swamp," Ron said.

Verity opened the box. It contained a pair of antique sapphire earrings surrounded by swirls of gold. "I've heard every bride should wear something blue," Severus said blandly. Verity giggled, and looked toward a blushing Ron. Severus enveloped Verity in a hug, and kissed her temple.

Severus said, "I will need to examine your back before we leave tonight. You may be able to decrease your dosage of one or two of the potions since this mark was undertaken voluntarily."

Joy appeared, "Dinner is ready. The children have started."

Joy and Kipper were serving the after dinner tea and coffee. Luna, Hermione and Verity had taken Chelsea upstairs to bed.

"Kipper," Ron said, "Please take Ethan and Elena back to Hogwarts. Elena should go to bed when she gets there. Ethan can stay up in his room until 21:00."

When Luna, Hermione, and Verity returned, Ron said, "We can get started now."

Hermione asked, "Since we are all here tonight, does this mean we are cancelling lunch tomorrow?"

George answered, "No, we are preparing for tomorrow. I think we should go over Ron's plan for the group tonight. We invited August to lunch. Neville and I thought everyone should hear what he told us today. Does anyone think we need added security?"

"I'm sure he realizes I will kill him if he even considers having a deceitful thought," Severus said. "However, I must insist that each of you wear a shielded robe or cloak."

"I don't have a shield cloak," Verity said.

"Yes you do." George answered, "You still wear the cloak Fred and I gave you. The shop work robes are shielded as well. I put a new cloak in the wardrobe, along with boots. Wear the new one. I tweaked the charms a little. The cloaks handle foreign spells better now."

As Verity was about to protest, Severus' hand brushed her knee, "Say thank you."

"I had no idea. Thank you George," Verity said.

Ron said, "When I reserved the room, I added several wards including two anti-eavesdropping charms."

Neville asked, "Do we want to plan a seating arrangement?"

"Did you get a round table?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, Severus already suggested it," Ron answered.

"Leave the seat to the left of Ron open," Severus said. "August will take that as a sign of our honest intent if he is seated next to the leader."

Draco added, "Is there anyone who will arrive on their own?"

Verity spoke up, "I will. I'll be in Hogsmeade for my morning dance classes. George is working in Diagon Alley tomorrow."

Hermione interjected, "Walk with me and Draco. I'll be at the bookshop."

By the end of the meeting, George and Verity were at odds.

Verity sighed, "We are taking enough precautions, George."

"You are starting to sound like Mum," Ron jested.

"I am not. I'm trying to be sure we're not taking too many risks." George countered. "I can't lose anyone else," he said under his breath.

Luna said softly, "Everyone in this room survived the war. We know the risks."

Severus looked toward Verity. In her mind she heard, "The Weasley's are exceptionally loyal to those they love. Ron is quite possessive as well. Allow yourself that pleasure. It can be difficult for those of us not used to being loved. I am always here for you."

Hermione finished brushing her teeth, and splashed water on her cheeks. She quickly dried her face with a soft towel, and slipped on a new short black negligée. She hoped Draco would like it. He had seemed to enjoy dinner, but was too quiet during the meeting.

Draco was already in bed with the lights off. He was laying on his left side facing the door. He did that when he was upset.

Hermione went to the side of the bed, and knelt on the deep pile carpet. She smoothed Draco's still pale blond hair with her left hand.

"Draco?" she asked softly.

He opened his eyes, and smiled slightly. He reached out and touched her cheek.

"Was I like George?"

"What do you mean?"

"I recall you telling me many times that I was possessive, controlling, and tried to make all your decisions for you when we first dated."

"You are all those things. Plus loving, intelligent, hard working, and the most attractive man I know," Hermione added.

"I love you so much Hermione. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I understand George. When you gave me a chance I could barely believe it. I'd done so many things wrong."

"I hope you believe it now. We're married."

"It never ends does it? The darkness."

"I never expected to be this happy Draco. I love you."

Draco moved to the middle of the bed and flipped the covers open. Hermione stood and climbed in bed. Draco pulled her down for a deep kiss which led to some of the most passionate sex they'd had during their marriage.

Draco fell asleep in his wife's arms. She heard him mumble in his sleep. "Don't kneel Hermione. Never. Never kneel, promise me please."

Severus awoke early the next morning. He decided to work on his new book.

"Kipper," he called. "Please bring the trunks from the storeroom."

Ron came out of the bedchamber. "Do you have a plan for the morning?"

"I wanted to continue with my writing, but I need to unpack a few things from my trunks first."

"I'll help," Ron said.

"What is this?" Ron asked about an hour later.

"Wormtail left a few things in a wardrobe," Severus said. "I never bothered to examine them."

About twenty minutes later Ron asked, "Would you recognize Voldemort's handwriting?"

"Why do you ask?"

"This is part of a powerful dark wizard's personal diary. Some spells and research results are included."

Severus took the sheaves. About forty pages were present. He read several of the notations.

"This almost cost me my children," Severus said, too calmly for Ron's peace of mind. "What else is in that box?"


End file.
